Yu-Gi-Oh Gx
by novadragon1000
Summary: YGO Gx done my way
1. Chapter 1

prologue

Jaden Yuki is seen in his usuall clothes wearing a black jacket and red shirt as he is rushing through the streets of the city to get to his enterence exam for Duel Academy, as he was late to his train. He determines that it's simply another challenge that was presented to him, and states he's excited. As he runs, he sees he is about to collide with Yugi Muto, but is unable to stop. His Deck is scattered as he hits the ground. As he picks up his cards, Yugi asks if he Duels. Jaden responds that he does, and that he's on his way to take a test for Duel Academy. Yugi takes out his Deck and picks out one card, which he calls a "lucky card". He states the card wants to go with Jaden. Jaden thanks him, and Yugi walks off, telling Jaden to do his best. Jaden thanks him again, and Yugi turns slightly, giving Jaden a thumbs-up. Jaden looks at the card he was given, which is "Winged Kuriboh". The card appears to make a noise. Jaden resumes his run, throwing the card into his Deck case as he goes.

Kiesuke Ryu another boy around Jaden's age also decides to try out at Duel Academy having brown hair and blue eyes, white leather jacket and a v-neck black shirt underneath. He wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts and black boots and fingerless gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, as well as a silver chain necklace with a dragon pendent and matching ring. Like jaden he is layed back and likes to have fun sometimes slacking off a bit. Kiesuke and Jaden arrive just on time to start their enterence exam. they are then allowed inside, inside the exams are taking place. Several Duel fields are shown, with monsters such as "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", "Big Shield Gardna" and "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" present. Narration explains that Duel Academy is a school for training elite duelists, and that skill exams are being held at Kaiba Land today. as the speakers overhead announce ( those that have passed the exam to report to registration and telling those that failed "better luck next year )

Dr. Crowler sits with two other instructors (in the dub, his thoughts are heard, as he responds to the PA system, quipping "Good luck in Duel Monsters Community College"). At one of the Duel fields, "Leghul" is Summoned by the opponent of Syrus Truesdale. The exams are divided into written and practical, with only those applicants proving themselves through the written exams being allowed into the practical portion.

Jaden then runs inside as Kiesuke walks in looking cool and has a calm air surrounding him. Jaden then sees one of the duels saying out loud "Sweet."

Bastion Misawa has "Vorse Raider", one Set card and 3200 Life Points, while the test proctor has "Big Shield Gardna", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" and 1900 Life Points. The proctor claims that no matter how capable Bastion is, he can no longer lower his Life Points when playing against his "Super Defensive Deck" Bastion activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction", destroying his own "Vorse Raider" and causing both players to take 1900 damage. This defeats the proctor, but leaves Bastion with 1300 Life Points. The proctor congratulates him as on his win, and the applicant thanks him. Three male students dressed in blue talk with another. Taiyou Torimaki says that the #1 examinee, Bastion, is not half bad, while Raizou Mototani says that it was worth coming to see him after hearing the rumors. Chazz Princeton says that's nonsense, as the Duels here are set at a low level and that coming here was a waste of time. After all, Duel Academy needs only one king, not two.

Jaden speaks with Syrus, saying that "number one"'s combo was amazing. Syrus responds that Bastion had the highest score on the written test. Jaden was unaware that was what determined the numbers, while Syrus says that the final score depends on the combination of written and practical exam scores. He states he's unsure that they'll accept him. Even though he won his Duel, he's still examinee #119. Jaden tells him to relax and that he himself is #110. Two teachers agree that they need no not debate about Bastion - he'll be accepted for sure he was also the last examinee. The man from outside approaches Dr. Crowler, telling him that's two more applicants that arrived at the last minute. Crowler asks what his number was. Upon hearing that he was #110 and #111 and that they were late, he won't accept him. The academy has no need for drop-out boys. Crowler gets a call from Chancellor Sheppard, who tells him that he's aware of the late students. He instructs Crowler to let them take the test, low written score or not, as the school's objective is to gather a wide range of Duelists to train. Crowler believes the academy is built for the elite and does not understand why Sheppard is backing the "dropout boy"

Crowler rises, announcing he'll Duel the examinee himself. Another professor tells him to wait and to please take an examination Deck. Crowler responds that he has no need for one - he'll use his own. During the wait Jaden turns to Kiesuke, " hey i see you are a duelist whats your name ? " At first Kiesuke will remain silent then he responds " I am kiesuke." Jaden will then respond " a little quiet now are we ? haha... " Bastion then takes a seat in the stands, and Jaden tells him that he may be the second-toughest student to apply this year. Jaden is announced as the next person to Duel and he begins to walk to the arena. Bastion tells him to wait, and asks why he's number two. Jaden responds that it's because he's number one. Syrus questions why someone scoring only nine points higher than him would be so confident. Jaden arrives at the arena, and Crowler introduces himself as the acting Chief General Director of Practical Application. The blue students from earlier wonder why Crowler would Duel him himself, and determine he must be quite talented.

Jaden is honored to Duel him, and thinks Crowler must be expecting a lot out of him. The blue students from earlier wonder why Crowler would Duel him himself, and determine he must be quite talented. Crowler engages his Duel Coat, which Jaden seems to think is quite cool. Jaden asks if he can buy a coat like that himself, with Crowler responded that high-ranking students have access to them, but thinking that a drop-out boy shouldn't be concerned with it.

The Duel begins. Jaden's opening hand contains "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Polymerization", "Hero Signal", "Draining Shield", "Monster Reborn" and "Elemental HERO Avian" as he shouts " get your game on ! " Jaden then normal summons E-Hero Avian. The monster then appears in frount of him and sets a card calling " i am throwing down a face down " before ending his turn.

Crowler's opening hand is "Ancient Gear Golem", two "Statue of the Wicked", "Heavy Storm", "Confiscation" and "Emes the Infinity". Crowler determines that Jaden is playing a HERO Deck, and supposes he could say Jaden was a small-town hero of sorts. Crowler tells Jaden he'll show him how wide the world really is, and plays "Confiscation" He pays 1000 Life Points to check Jaden's hand and force him to discard one card. The cards appears as holograms in front of Crowler, who states that this is truly a drop-out boy's Deck Crowler chooses "Monster Reborn". Crowler Sets two cards and then plays "Heavy Storm", which destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Jaden's face-down "Draining Shield" and Crowler's two face-down "Statues of the Wicked" are destroyed. Jaden tells Crowler his cards were destroyed as well, and Crowler responds that that is called "being a frog in a well"

Jaden wonders why he would scold the Deck he put his life into Crowler chooses "Monster Reborn". Crowler Sets two cards and then plays "Heavy Storm", which destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Jaden's face-down "Draining Shield" and Crowler's two face-down "Statues of the Wicked" are destroyed. Jaden tells Crowler his cards were destroyed as well, and Crowler responds that that is called "being a frog in a well" Crowler Special Summons two "Wicked Tokens". Syrus says he has no clue what happened, and Bastion explains that when "Statue of the Wicked" is destroyed, it Special Summons a token and that Crowler destroyed himself intentionally. One of the blue students says that that's no exam Deck - is Crowler's own "Dark Ages" Deck. The believe that any examinee standing up to that Deck would be wishful thinking. Chazz states that he will enjoy watching Jaden lose. Crowler will crush his hopes and dreams. Alexis Rhodes tells Zane Truesdale that she feels sorry for that examinee. Zane responds that thanks to #110, they may get to see the "legendary rare card" of the Dark Ages Deck.

meanwhile Kiesuke is also being called to enter the duel area his tester another teacher of DA asks " what is your name ?" the examinee will respond coldly " Kiesuke Ryu " the two then activate their duel disk as 4000 LP appears on the display, Kiesuke then calls " lets battle " as he drew 5 cards. Lightsworn paladin, axe dragonute, red eyes darkness metal dragon, escape from the dark dimension, and darkflare dragon.  
his tester did the same, drawing 5 cards. Kiesuke then calls " i will go first, i draw " pulling prime material dragon. this will end fast he thought as he then calls " i summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode dark/dragon 2000 atk/ 1200 def. but he will not be staying for long i then banish it to summon my ace the Red-eyes darkness metal dragon. dark/dragon 2800 atk 2400 def " flames surround the small dragon as it is then replaced with a larger black dragon. Kirsuke then explains " you see when i have a face up dragon on the field i can banish it to summon this card from my hand , but i am not done yet next i activate its effect which allows me to summon another dragon come on out prime material dragon light/dragon 2400 atk 2000 def in a flash of light a second dragon appears. Kiesuke then sets one card and ends his turn " your move "  
the tester was the same person who faced Bastion setting one card face down mirror force and summoning stone statue of the astecs earth/rock 300 atk 2000 def in defence mode. before ending his turn.

Kiesuke then draws again getting Lyla, lightsworn sorceress adding it to his hand

LP 4000  
Jain, Lightsworn paladin ( hand )  
darkflare dragon ( hand )  
Lyla, lightsworn sorceress (hand )  
axe dragonute ( banished )  
red eyes darkness metal dragon ( field ) dark/dragon 2800 atk 2400 def  
escape from the dark dimension ( field )  
prime material dragon ( field ) light/dragon 2400 atk 2000

Kiesuke then looks at the field with a smerk he will then say " if that is all you got then its game" Kiesuke will then summon Lyla, lightsworn sorceress in atk mode light/spellcaster 1700 atk/ 200 def. He then points to the facedown card on his opponent's side of the field " i use the effect of Lyla, lightsworn sorceress. explaining by changing this card from attack to defense i can destroy 1 spell or trap card, so say bye bye to your facedown which turns out to be mirror force. Kiesuke then uses the effect of the red-eyes to summon darkflare dragon dark/dragon 2400 atk / 1200 def. Kiesuke then attacks with darkflare dragon destroying stone statue of the astecs Kiesuke then attacks with his remaining monsters prime material dragon and red eyes darkness metal dragon calling out " Darkness Metal Flare " taking the tester's LP to 0. in one turn.

Jaden also just finishing his test duel with his elemental hero - flame wingman and the skycraper field spell as Skyscrapers rise around the Duel field, with "Flame Wingman" floating at the top of one of them, its arms folded. Jaden says that the stage is set and attacks "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Flame Wingman". Crowler explains that their ATKs are not even close. "Flame Wingman" dives towards "Ancient Gear Golem" and Jaden quips that heroes always win. He reveals that "Skyscraper" increases the ATK of "Elemental HERO" monsters that battle with monsters that have higher ATK by 1000. "Flame Wingman" is engulfed in flames as it completes its dive, destroying "Ancient Gear Golem". Jaden tells Crowler that he'll now take damage equal to the ATK of "Ancient Gear Golem". Thus, Crowler's Life Points fall to 0 and "Ancient Gear Golem" literally falls apart on top of him. Jaden points at Crowler with two fingers and says "Gotcha!", telling Crowler that he thought the Duel was fun. Chazz's eyes pop, shocked that Crowler was just beaten by an examinee Alexis says that Jaden is pretty interesting, and Zane simply walks away. Syrus cheers for Jaden, and Bastion thinks that Jaden may be a great rival. Jaden jumps around cheering, and then pulls out "Winged Kuriboh", telling it he'll be counting on it, and calling it "partner". Kuriboh winks in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Duel Academy

Despite being lazy at times Kiesuke is quite intelligent but he is placed in Slifer red having missed the written test by 10 points. All the new students Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Kiesuke are then escorted to a waiting boat on the pier. Jaden dozes off during the ride, hours later they arrive at the academy.  
Kiesuke then gets off the boat and looks around thinking ( at least this place looks better than on the newspaper. ) The new first year students are then gathered in the assembly hall to meet chanceller sheppard. Sheppard congratulated their acceptance into Duel Academy and told them to settle into their assigned dorms. Jaden, Syrus and Kiesuke are assigned to Slifer red, while Bastion to Ra yellow.

Jaden, Syrus and Kiesuke arrive at their dorm. Syrus thinking that the building looks rundown, while Jaden comments that it provides a great view of the ocean as Kiesuke stood behind them silently. Jaden becomes friends with syrus and settle into the room they were assigned to finding the top bunk of the room already occupied by Chumley Huffington, who explains he was held back last year. He explains how the dorm system works: The Obelisk Blue dorm is reserved for "elite" students who do very well on their entrance exams and have inside connections, while the Ra Yellow dorm is the middle-ground, housing students with successful exams. Finally, the Slifer Red dorm is where new students are placed that the Academy feels have little potential.  
While Kiesuke gets the room next to them thinking (at least this is better than nothing thing is i am here now) as he unpacked his things and walked outside exploring the campus grounds.

Jaden and Syrus then runs up to him. Jaden then trys to talk to Kiesuke " hey you in slifer as well ? "  
kiesuke remains silent  
Jaden - " how long are you going to give me the silent treatment, this is so not cool. "

Chazz then walks by seeing Jaden and the new kid on campus calling out as he approached them " hey new kid "  
Kiesuke just returns a cold look to Chazz ignoring him, this makes Chazz mad " i will teach you to respect me since i am the best. "  
this gets Kiesuke's attention as he then responds " is this a challenge ? " Chazz had herd that Jaden beat and Kisuke beating a duel tester in one turn and thinking a Slifer student wouldn't stand a chance against him in a Duel, but Alexis Rhodes intervenes, commenting that they would be late for their welcoming dinners.

That night, each of the dorms had their own dinner. The Obelisks and Ras had a five-course meal, but the Slifer's hardly had anything. They were introduced to the headmaster, Professor Banner and his cat Pharaoh, and then ate away. After dinner Jaden decides to stay with Kiesuke. Kiesuke later receives a message from Chazz on his PDA, who tells him to meet him the Duel arena for an Ante Duel. Jaden and Syrus snuck out to the arena, and he and Chazz got ready to Duel. Chazz is confident he'll win, as he was the top student at his prep school. Kiesuke then grabs his deck and duel disk and walks out as Jaden follows him Kiesuke then turns to Jaden " stay here this is my fight "

Chazz is suprised that Kiesuke will not back down as they both engaged their duel disk with Chazz starting off.  
Duel they shouted in union as 4000 LP appears on their duel disk.

Chazz draws "Chthonian Polymer", while his hand contains "Mefist the Infernal General", "Call of the Haunted", "Pandemonium Watchbear", "Helpoemer" and "Reborn Zombie". Chazz Normal Summons "Reborn Zombie" (1000/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a card.

Kiesuke then calls " ok my draw " getting Lyla. lightsworn sorceress while his hand contained chaos sorcerer, prime material dragon, axe dragonute, trap stun, red-eyes darknes metal dragon.

Kiesuke then calls " i summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode dark/dragon 2000 atk/ 1200 def. but he will not be staying for long i then banish it to summon my ace the Red-eyes darkness metal dragon. dark/dragon 2800 atk 2400 def " flames surround the small dragon as it is then replaced with a larger black dragon. Kirsuke then explains " you see when i have a face up dragon on the field i can banish it to summon this card from my hand , but i am not done yet next i activate its effect which allows me to summon another dragon come on out prime material dragon light/dragon 2400 atk 2000 def in a flash of light a second dragon appears. Kiesuke then sets one card as he declares battle attacking reborn zombie with prime material, then attacking with red eyes darkness metal dragon. dropping Chazz to 1200 LP Kiesuke then ends his turn " your move "

Chazz Normal Summons"Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) in attack Position.

Chthonian Soldier  
Dark / warrior  
Level 4  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.

finding no other move Chazz ends his turn as Kiesuke calls " ok my turn , draw " getting honest. but decided it didn't matter anyways since he was about to win, right when he as about to summon Lyla. lightsworn sorceress. The Duel is interrupted by Alexis, who warns them that security is en route, as having a Duel after-hours is against the rules. The Duel ends prematurely and everyone sneaks out. Outside Alexis asked "what happened between you and Chazz ? "  
Kiesuke - " oh nothing he just challenged me to a battle and i was about to give him a good beating " showing her the honest card he just drawn  
Alexis - " you must really be something , whats your name ? "  
Kiesuke - " i am kiesuke , they call me the dragon duelist "

With that Chazz, Kiesuke, and Alexis went back to their assigned dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

A Duel In Love

Kiesuke yawns as he got up and as he was getting dressed in his DA uniform using a white v-neck tee and the sifer red jacket. Jaden knocked on his door "hey Kiesuke , come on today is the first day of the year. "  
kisuke looks at Jaden with a smirk " ok ready to face your challenge i see, but don't forget to have fun so chill out. "

kisuke then joins Jaden going to Crowler's class. In Dr. Crowler's class, he quizzes the first year students on game mechanics. Alexis Rhodes successfully names all six types of Spell Cards,  
Crowler then targets Syrus Truesdale to explain the function of a field spell in which Syrus freaks out. " its the thing that effects the thing..."

Crowler then tells Syrus to have a seat " can someone else give me an answer ? someone who is not wearing red." as Jaden defends Syrus, reminding Crowler that Jaden defeated him. Crowler grips his fist " I cannot stand that Slifer slacker for making a fool out of me. "Later, Crowler writes a fake love letter and puts in what he believes was Jaden's locker. It turns out to be Syrus' locker. Syrus reads the note and believed that Alexis was in love with him. The letter said to meet her behind the girl's dormitory at midnight.  
Meanwhile, Crowler hid in the bushes behind the dormitory. He planned to take a picture of Jaden trespassing and breaking school rules, so that he would be expelled. Alexis and her roommates Mindy and Jasmine are in an outdoor bath, discussing male students. Alexis shows a particular interest in Jaden.  
While outside, Syrus showed up and Crowler was disappointed to find out that his plan backfired. The girls caught Syrus and he explained to Alexis about the letter. It was obvious to her that someone set Syrus up, but she decided to use the situation to her advantage. Meanwhile, Jaden received an anonymous e-mail saying to come to the girl's dorm if he wants to see Syrus again.  
Kiesuke then looks at Jaden, as Jaden was about to head out the door thinking (what have you gotten yourself into this time Sy.) As Kiesuke follows him out but Jaden tells him not to. Jaden then went to the girl's dorm and Alexis challenged him to a Duel. If he lost, Alexis then threatens to expel both of them for crossing into the female dorm if they lost. Jaden then agrees to the duel as he responds "Get your game on!"  
Alexis starts the battle with summoning Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) in Attack Position then setting a card. Jaden then takes his move " ok my draw " getting Elemental HERO Sparkman. Jaden then Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Attacks "Etoile Cyber", but Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passé", making the attack a direct attack and allowing "Etoile Cyber" to attack Jaden directly, with her effect increasing her attack by 600 ( Alexis 4000 → 2400) ( Jaden 4000 → 2200). Jaden then ends his turn.  
Alexis then makes her next move takeing her turn " I summon "Blade Skater (1400/1500) in attack mode, next I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader" (2100/800). Alexis then attacks Sparkman with Cyber Blader destroying it as she ends her turn. (Jaden 2200 → 1700)  
Jaden then draws and plays Fuseion Gate " with this on the field I can no fuse without using Polymerization by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. So I fuse these two to form Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) removing "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" from his hand. " Next I play Kishido Spirit , with this my monsters are not destroyed when I attack a monster with equal attack power so attack Cyber blader " Cyber Blader doesn't get destroyed as Alexis buffs " seems like someone hasn't done his homework " Alexis then explains "since you only control 1 monster on the field, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by battle if it battles a monster with equal ATK. "  
Alexis then plays Fusion Weapon, equipping it to "Cyber Blader", increasing her attack points by 1500, to 3600 , then attacking Flame wingman destroying it. (Jaden 1700 → 200).  
Jaden then summons Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000) as he continues his move " next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman" (1600/1400) he then uses Fusion Gate to remove his two monsters from play and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position.

Jaden - " when thunder giant is summoned I can use its effect to destroy a monster with a original attack that is equal or less than its own so I destroy cyber blader , that was only its effect I still have its attack to use on you so I attack you directly " (Alexis 2400 → 0).  
Afterward, Alexis kept up her end of the deal and let the two friends go. Jaden hoped to Duel Alexis again sometime, especially since it was such a close Duel. Mindy and Jasmine begin to suspect that Alexis might have a crush on Jaden


	4. Chapter 4

Raring To Go

Syrus is seen up late praying and studying. Jaden then asks him " hey sy what are you doing, should you be sleeping by now ? "  
Syrus " I can't you see i don't want to fail tommorow's test see tommorow is the day of promotion exams. so i been up all night studying." Syrus then looks at Jaden. " how can you be so chill ? "  
Jaden - " come on sy you worry to much, this deck i use is all i need. "

The next day is the day of the exams. A written test comes first, then the practical exam. Jaden Yuki is late for the exam, and encounters an old woman attempting to push her van up the hill towards Duel Academy. He stops to aide her. The new cards arrive, but all are bought by a single individual. The owner of the card shop, Ms. Dorothy, gives Jaden a few cards she saved as repayment for helping her with her van earlier. The figure who bought all the cards is Dr. Crowler. He decides to give the cards to Chazz Princeton, and reveals he will pull some strings so that Chazz and Kiesuke, Jaden will also duel someone from the blue dorm in the practical exams rather than someone from their own dorms.

Chazz faces Kiesuke " I been wanting to finish what we started, so prepare to lose "  
Kiesuke - " I have no intent to lose this battle I too want to finish what we started"

Chazz and kiesuke then shouted in unison " duel "

Kiesuke – " alright , I go draw"  
Kiesuke draws and sets ryko, lightsworn hunter " ok that will do for now, your move"

Chazz plays Magical Mallet: When it resolves, it shuffles itself back into Chazz's Deck, along with four other cards from his hand, and then he can draw five new cards. He then plays "Magical Mallet" again, shuffling it and one other card into his Deck from his hand to draw two new cards.  
Chazz then summons "V-Tiger Jet" in Attack Position (1600/1800). " but I am not done , go Continuous Spell Card "Frontline Base. " this card allows me to Special Summon 1 Union Monster (Level 4 or below) from my hand so I summon "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500). Chazz then combines the 2 monsters to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" in Attack Position (2000/2100).  
Chazz then switches Kiesuke's monster to attack mode and attacks with VW- tiger catapult.  
(kiesuke 4000 - 2200)  
Chazz then sets a card and ends his turn.

Kiesuke " time to finish what we started you are going down, my move , I draw " he gets eclipse wyvern adding it to his hand " I play the spell card charge of the light brigade, here is how it works first I send the top 3 cards from my deck to the grave, next I get a monster from my deck with lightsworn in its name. so I add Lyla, lightsworn sorceress. " Kisuke then smerks " why stop here the fun is just getting started next I banish one light and one dark so I remove Ryko, lightsworn hunter and Axe dragonute to special summon lightpulsar dragon ( 2500/1500) , since that is a special summon I can summon another monster so come on out Lyla, light sworn sorceress."

Kiesuke then attacks VW-Tiger Catapult with his dragon then with Lyla lightsworn sorceress ( Chazz 4000 - 3500 - 1800 )" I end my turn " the lightsworn card allows him so send the next 3 cards from his deck to the grave.

This duel is not done calls Chazz I summon X-Head Cannon" in Attack Position (1800/1500). Then with the effect of "Frontline Base", I can summon "Z-Metal Tank" in Attack Position (1500/1300). I play my facedown "Call of the Haunted", to summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/600) in Attack Position. " now combine "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600)  
Chazz – " with this card's effect I can destroy one of your monsters, so I destroy lightpulser dragon

Chazz then attacks the remaining monster with his XYZ dragon cannon ( kiesuke 2200 - 1100 ) this attack blows Kiesuke off his feet as Chazz laughs. Kisuke then gets up " you have not won yet my move I draw " he gets chaos sorcerer " I got what I need this duel is finished" he then banishes necroface and Lyla, lightsworn sorceress to special summon chaos sorcerer. "Next I summon Jain lightsworn paladin, .and it dusn't end there you see the dark monster I banished also has an effect we both banish the top 5 cards in our deck but that doesn't matter since you will lose anyways " Kiesuke then uses chaos sorcerer to banish Chazz's monster " when I use the effect of that spellcaster it cannot attack but with your life points at 1800 that is game so take it away my paladin ATTACK".  
Chancellor Sheppard then congratulates Kiesuke and jaden I seen both of your duels and not ounce I seen someone from slifer red beat someone in oblisk blue so you both are promoted to ra yellow. Jaden then walks up to Kiesuke " that was a sweet duel "

Kiesuke – " so you as well I see "  
Bastion then walks up to the 2 students " I will be the one to welcome you to ra yellow" Syrus is seen saddened in his dorm room when Kiesuke and Jaden shows up. Syrus asks them " why are you here ?"  
Jaden – " come on sy you know I will not leave you alone. "  
Kiesuke – " and don't forget me I will as well. "


	5. Chapter 5

A Dark Demon Deck

As nighttime came, Alexis Rhodes stands in front of an old building where she placed a rose near the front of a statue and says, "Be at peace, wherever you are."

Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Kiesuke Ryu and Chumley Huffington are in their dorm, telling ghost stories using their would draw a card, the higher the level, the scarier the story. After drawing the Level 4 "Earthbound Spirit", Syrus tells a story about a swamp monster that lured a boy into its grasps with a "Dark Magician" card. Jaden draws the Level 1 "Sinister Serpent" told them about when he was a kid, he used to hear voices he never recognized coming from his closet. Nothing was ever there but his cards. The strange things was, Jaden had been recently hearing the voices again, referring to Winged Kuriboh.

Kiesuke then took his turn, getting Ryko, lightsworn hunter a Level 2 monster. Kiesuke then looks at Jaden then at the others " well back then in my younger years , i too can hear voices i never herd from comeing from my drawer. nothing was ever there other than my cards. then when i duel i sometimes feel strong energy. Now i sometimes feel and hear the same thing again. "

Jaden returns the look at Kiesuke thinking ( no way he can hear duel spirits as well ? )Professor Banner comes to join in and ended up drawing the Level 12 "Five-Headed Dragon". He told them about an Abandoned Dorm on the edge of the island that had been shut down when many students went disappearing. The rumor was that the kids were getting caught in Shadow Games, Duels played using the Millennium Items. Syrus had heard of the dorm before, so Jaden decided they should go the following night and check it out. Dr. Crowler overheard them and decided to use it to his advantage in getting rid of Jaden.

Meanwhile, in the city, a mysterious Duelist had beaten this other weak Duelist and claims to have stolen his soul using a pendant resembling the Millennium Puzzle. He instructs his opponent to leave all his rare cards for him, and he is seen dropping "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" and "Electromagnetic Turtle". The mysterious Duelist was a tall man with a mask on and a trench-coat. After winning, he got a call on his cell phone. Someone told him about Duel Academy and he agreed to come. The following day, Crowler watched Jaden fall asleep in class again and was thinking about how this class would be his last. That night, Crowler met the mysterious Duelist from the city by the lighthouse. He reveals himself as Titan, the Shadow Duelist. Crowler hires him to scare Jaden. Titan then states he'll send Jaden to the Shadow Realm,

Later that night Jaden, Syrus and Chumley walked over to the abandoned dorm as Kiesuke followed them thinking ( I can't let them go alone. ) where they saw the rose and Alexis. She yelled at them for being there and said they'll be expelled if they're caught. Alexis said that the rumors about the disappearing students were true because one of those students was her brother, which explains the rose. Jaden still wanted to see the dorm though so they went inside, but after leaving Alexis was kidnapped by Titan. As the boys searched the dorm, they found most of the walls were covered in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Meanwhile, Alexis woke up and found herself tied up in a coffin. Titan said she was being used as bait for his trap. As she screamed, the boys heard her and ran to find her, seeing her "Etoile Cyber" card on the ground. They located her in a cave connected to the dorm.

Titan stood in the center and said the only way to free her was to beat him in a Shadow Duel. Jaden said those don't exist, but Titan said that's what the others believed. Jaden believes Titan must be behind the disappearances of the students and was willing to Duel to get Alexis back. Titan warned him, though, that in a Shadow Duel, the loser loses his soul.

Kiesuke - " Jaden let me fight "

Jaden then tells the others to stay back as Titan used the pendant around his neck to create a black fog to surround the room. .Jaden noticed a strange feeling and the others feeling weakened. Titan claims this is all due to the power of his Millennium Item. With that Titan starts the duel.  
Titan " I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend" (900/1500) in attack mode with my queen's effect I can increase its attack points my 1000, next I play the field spell Pandemonium", which allows me to use archfiend monsters without paying any life points. Now I end my turn "  
Jaden " I summon E-hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack mode, next I throw down two facedowns. That ends my turn "  
Titan " I summon Terrorking Archfiend(2000/1500) in Attack mode next I use the effect of "Infernalqueen", to increase "Terrorking" by 1000. "  
Titan then Attacks "Avian" with "Terrorking", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Gate", which would switch the sides of the battling monsters before the attack takes place, but Titan activates "Terrorking's" effect, rolling a six-sided die. It's a two, so the effect of "Mirror Gate" is negated (Jaden 4000 → 2000). Jaden " I play a trap Hero Signal with this I can special summon Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000) from my deck."  
Jaden " my tuen I play a spell Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards. Next I play "Polymerization", fusing "Clayman" with the "Elemental HERO Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. " Jaden then uses the effect of "Thunder Giant" to destroy "Terrorking", but the latter's effect activates, rolling a six-sided die. It's a five, so the effect of "Thunder Giant" effect is negated and he is destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Miracle of Winged Kuriboh

Jaden's duel with Titan continues, Jaden now has no hand and no monsters on the field " i play a spell mirage of nightmare, As long as this card is face-up, during each of your Standby Phases, i can draw 4 cards but during my turn i must discard them, next i throw 2 cards facedown " before ending his turn

Titan draws and during his stanby mirage of nightmare also activates allowing Jaden to also draw. Titan then attacks with "Terrorking Archfiend", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Force", which destroys all of Titan's Attack Position monsters. "Terrorking" and "Infernalqueen Archfiend" are destroyed.

Titan " i use desrook archfiend's effect to special summon terrorking archfiend (2000/1500) from my graveyard. Since a monster was sent to the graveyard and not destroyed as a result of battle i can add another archfiend to my hand so i choose desrook archfiend " Jaden plays emergency provisions right when Titan declares an attack sending mirage of nightmare. leaving Jaden with 1000 life points.

Jaden begins to vanish as he fights on. " i play The warrior returning alive to bring back E-hero avian, next i play polymerization to summon E-hero flame wingman lets turn up the heat " he calls as he then attacks with the E-hero flame wingman destroying terrorking and doing effect damage reduceing Titan to 1900 life points. Titan then discards desrook to special summon terrorking " rise again terrorking " Jaden then summons Dark Catapulter in defence mode " i got to protect myself , now do your worst "

Titan - " you want my worst ?, careful what you wish for because you just might get it i sacrfice my terror king to summon skull archfiend of lightning "

Titan then attacks flame wingman with skull archfiend of lightning reduceing jaden to 600 life points causeing Jaden to collapse. Jaden then sees a bright light his spirit partner seems to be telling him something , Jaden then finds out that the shadow game is a scam getting back up and continueing the battle " my soul is not on the serveing plate anymore " Jaden then uses the effect of Dark Catapulter to destroy the field spell "Pandemonium"

Titan - " but you have not destroyed this "  
Jaden - " be careful what you wish for since you just may get it "

Jaden then throws his E-hero Avian at the pendent Titan is holding cracking it. Titan angers the spirits in the room causeing the Eye of Wdjat appears on the ground and Jaden and Titan find themselves surrounded in darkness, with small shadow creatures threatening to eat away at Titan. Jaden's spirit partner the Winged Kuriboh protects Jaden when the shadows approch. Titan's eyes glow red, indicating he's been possessed by a spirit in the dorm. He states that the true Shadow Game will begin now.

Jaden is now forced to continue so he plays monster reincarnation to return E-hero sparkman and summoning it in defence mode. Titan pays 500 LP to keep skull archfiend in play and attacks dark catapulter destorying it he sets one card and summons desrook archfiend ( 1100/1800 ) in attack mode

Jaden Switches "Sparkman" to Attack Position and equips it with "Spark Blaster". " Now during each of my turn i can change the Battle Position of one monster on the field. If the effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" is destroyed." Jaden then attacks and destroys "Desrook" with "Sparkman" (Titan 1400 → 900).he then uses the effect of "Spark Blaster" to switch "Sparkman" to Defense Position.

Titan activates his face-down "Battle-Scarred", which will force both players to pay the cost for Titan's "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" as long as "Battle-Scarred" and Skull Archfiend are both face-up on the field.

Titan pays 500 Life Points to keep "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" on the Field. Jaden is forced to pay the same amount due to Battle-Scarred's effect (Titan 900 → 400, Jaden 600 → 100). he then attacks and destroys "Sparkman" and sets one card.  
Titan then plays "Double Spell", discarding "Archfiend's Oath" to activate a Spell Card from Jaden's Graveyard. He chooses "Emergency Provisions" and sends his Set card to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points (Titan 400 → 1400).

Jaden special Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position since it was the only card in his hand. " since bubbleman is on the field alone i can draw 2 cards he then plays "Bubble Shuffle" to switch both "Bubbleman" and "Skull Archfiend" to Defense Position. After that happens Jaden can then tribute "Bubbleman" to Summon an "Elemental HERO" from his hand. Since Bubble Shuffle targets Skull Archfiend of Lightning, its effect activates but Titan gets a 2 so the effect of Bubble Shuffle contunues, switching "Bubbleman" and "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" into Defense Position. Jaden then Tributes "Bubbleman" to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack then attacks and destroys "Skull Archfiend of Lightning", with the effect of "Bladedge" inflicting piercing damage (Titan 1400 → 0) winning the duel the shadow creatures consume Titan. They free Alexis and escape. At this point, Jaden is still assuming the entire ordeal was an act and that Titan will reappear later. Dr. Crowler arrives at the dorm later to see how the Duel went, but only finds Titan's "Pandemonium" card.


	7. Chapter 7

Duel and Unusual Punishment

That night after the shadow game caused by Titan, the spirits begin to stir within Kiesuke calling to him as he sleeps " i am savior dragon a strong darkness is approching protect Jaden i cannot tell for certain but he is like you in a way. i have not fully awakened yet but when time comes you have to save or protect someone the light will guide the way " this awakens Kiesuke, as he thought what that had ment but did not think too much on it but the feeling scares him a bit as he went back to sleep

the next day at the Slifer Red dorm, a group of black clad-troopers arrives, and Professor Banner identifies them as the school's "Disciplinary Action Squad". They only appear when a student has committed a serious crime. Led by their Chairman, they lead Jaden to Chancellor Sheppard, who suspends them. They are being punished for visiting the Abandoned Dorm. At Dr. Crowler's suggestion, Sheppard authorizes a tag team Duel - Jaden and one other person will Duel two opponents that Crowler himself will choose. If they win, they are get off scot-free. if not he will be expelled.

before Jaden can make a decision Kiesuke and Alexis came into the office they both attempt to convince Sheppard to let them duel as they too were at the dorm, but sheppard's hands are tied he cannot decide who the duel match-ups will be that decision is Jaden's. Kiesuke steps up i will be Jaden's partner in the upcoming tag match. Jaden looks at kiesuke then at sheppard " i accept "

Later that day Jaden and Kiesuke have a practice duel

Jaden's opening hand contains "A Hero Emerges", "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Sparkman", "Negate Attack" and "Elemental HERO Avian". Jaden Normal Summons "Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card.

Kiesuke's opening hand contains darkflare dragon, mirror force, Axe dragonute, eclipse wyvern, D.D.R - different dimension reincarnation, red-eyes darkness metal dragon. Kiesuke sets eclpise wyvern and ends his turn.

Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Clayman". He Normal Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys eclipse wyvern while "Avian" attacks directly (Kiesuke 4000 - 3000 ). Jaden Sets a card.

Kiesuke " i draw " getting another darkflare dragon. Kiesuke then summons axe dragonute in attack mode " now axe dragonunte attack his avian" dealing 1000 points of damage ( Jaden LP 3000)

aden draws and activates "Polymerization", fusing "Sparkman" with the "Clayman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Jaden uses the effect of "Thunder Giant" to destroy axe dragonute. Jaden then summons Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Thunder Giant" attacks directly ( 3000 - 500) Jaden then attacks again with his second monster. ending the game.

Jaden then walks over to Kiesuke and checks his hand " what happened" he asked, finding the cards mirror force, D.D.R - different dimension reincarnation, red-eyes darkness metal dragon and 2 darkflare dragons.

Jaden - " kiesuke you could had won if you at least summoned your metal dragon and used mirror force" Kisuke then takes his cards from Jaden and walks off. Jaden then resolves to find out about Kisuke as an attempt to help him as he knows Kisuke was holding back or something was bothering him.


	8. Chapter 8

For the sake of Kiesuke

Jaden runs after Kiesuke calling to him " hey Kiesuke "  
Kiesuke turns to face Jaden " what is it ? i just want some time alone. " Kisuke then gos to his dorm room . Kiesuke then picks up his cards and sits down at the table. Jaden then walks in, kiesuke looks at Jaden " oh its you , sorry about that its just that something in on my mind, Jaden do you dout me ? a member of my family can still be alive, the spirits told me this but i am uncertain, like you i can see spirits as well."  
Jaden then asks " kiesuke so what is bothering you ? " Kiesuke remains silent for a while then picks up his cards Kiesuke then looks at his card " this is whats been bothering me, my parents are card designers and we had created a series never been made public a space themed dragon set i also made some myself but one day my whole family is gone so i took up all the cards made. " Kiesuke seems uncertain of what he is been hearing but he continues " there is more to this story the spirits had been silent to me but just recently they started talking to me again wanting me to use them, i don't know if i should. "

Jaden " so you were holding back lets see what you got then , don't hold back on me "  
kiesuke " thanks for being here for me it means alot , i think i can put my problems aside now "

Syrus then walks in " oh hey Jaden , Kiesuke .. how can you guys be so calm are you worryed you guys be kicked out? " Jaden then reassures Syrus " we will not lose the comming match so don't you worry "

Kiesuke then uses this time to check his deck " all this time i been afraid to use it but it is about time i face it " Kiesuke then puts the savior dragons into his deck.

the next day Chumley's has some family business when his father Mr. Huffington has come to Duel Academy, and wants Chumley to drop out. He believes Chumley is a failure as a Duelist, and is thus wasting his time. He wishes to take Chumley home and help him run the family business. However, he proposes that he and Chumley have a Duel, with the latter being allowed to stay if he wins. That night, Chumley, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale work on Chumley's Deck, and Syrus gives him the "Des Kangaroo" card, while Jaden gifts him with "Master of Oz".

During the Duel, Chumley makes a mistake on his first turn, Summoning "Des Koala" in Attack Position, rather than Setting to use it's Flip Effect. Though Chumley Duels wonderfully after that, he ultimately loses to his father's "Flipping the Table" card. However, Mr. Huffington allows Chumley to stay, because he's made such good friends in Jaden and Syrus. Chumley vows to become a better Duelist and make his father proud.


	9. Chapter 9

Tag Team Trial

Dr. Crowler continues his vendetta against Jaden Yuki and the Slifer Red dorm. Chazz Princeton approaches him and requests that he be made one of the opponents that Jaden and Kiesuke will face in their upcoming Tag Duel, to determine if they are expelled or not. Crowler declines, and states that he's brought in the greatest Tag Team in the world to Duel them instead. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden and Kiesuke are going over their Decks.  
Kiesuke looks at his cards the savior dragons " this time i will use the cards i created , i will not hold back " They head to the arena. The crowd has gathered, and Alexis Rhodes introduces herself to Bastion Misawa and comments that she's the reason that Jaden and Kiesuke are in this situation, since they were helping her at the Abandoned Dorm.

Crowler introduces their opponents - The Paradox Brothers. He then explains the rules - each team will start with 8000 Life Points and partners may not share strategies, but they may use any card that their partner has already placed on the field, with the exception of attacking with their partner's monsters. No one is permitted to attack during their first turn.

kiesuke has eclplise wyvern, escape from the dark dimension, dark hole, ryko lightsorn hunter, darkflare dragon. " i summon eclipse wyvern in defence mode, next i throw one card facedown, turn end"

Para summons Jirai Gumo in attack mode and ends his turn. Jaden plays E-hero burstinatrix in def.  
Dox " come Kaiser sea horse, next i play tribute doll on Jirai Gumo" to "Kazejin" (2400/2200) then magic card "Dark Designator",i believe you have "Sanga of the Thunder" Para responds " that i do its right here " as he added it to his hand.

Kiesuke " my turn i draw" getting delta flyer, Kiesuke then looks at his partner ( if i use Jaden's monster it will leave him open so i cannot ) " i summon a tuner monster delta flyer next i use my flyers effect changeing wyvern to 5 , light becomes a beakon of hope syncro summon. descend savior dragon "

savior dragon  
dragon / Light  
Level 8  
ATK/DEF 2500/2000  
1 tuner + 1 or more non tuner  
When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can banish this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this banished card.

Bright lights then cluster and combine as the dragon took form behind Kiesuke he looks at Para " you are wide open so go my dragon attack directly " Dox then uses the effect of "Kazejin" to reduce the damage to zero. Kiesuke then ends his turn.

Para Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Jirai Gumo" (2200/100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. he then plays "Tribute Doll", Tributing "Jirai Gumo" to Special Summon the Level 7 "Suijin" in Attack Position. and tributes Dox's "Kaiser Seahorse" to Summon the LIGHT-attribute "Sanga of the Thunder" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. then finally Tributes "Kazejin", "Suijin" and "Sanga of the Thunder" to Special Summon "Gate Guardian" (3750/3400) in Attack Position. gate guardian attacks and destroys Kiesuke's savior dragon takeing jaden and Kiesuke to 6750 LP  
Para sets one card then ends his turn.

Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000). " next i play "Polymerization", fusing "Clayman" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Defense Position. my blaster can still hit your life points with half her attack power so now my blaster attack directly Rampart barrage " dealing 1000 damage (Para/Dox 8000 → 7000).

Dox " my move i equip my guardian with fairy meteor crush allowing it to do piercing damage. now attack the blaster. " destroying it and leaving Jaden and his partner with 5500 LP. Dox then summons defence wall in defence mode.

kiesuke " my turn " drawing a card and getting prime material dragon " from my hand i play a spell dark hole , this spell destroys all monsters on the field so both of your monsters is destroyed. i still need some defence so i set a monster facedown turn end "

Para and Dox then make their move with the spell card dark element paying half their LP to summon dark guardian leaving them with 3500 LP , they then attack Jaden leaving Jaden's team with 1700 LP.  
its now Jaden's turn he starts with pot of greed and draws 2 cards Jaden then plays fuseion gate and fuses E-Hero avian and bubbleman for tempest in defence mode. before ending his turn

Dox then makes his move playing One on one fight which makes the 2 strongest monsters on the field to battle . jaden then uses the facedown card that Kiesuke had set to keep tempest in play.  
Kiesuke " my turn i draw " getting vice dragon. he then flips summons his monster which destroys Dark guardian . " my monster also has a second effect so i send 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard. sending solemn judgment, darkarmed dragon and lightpulsar dragon. he then tributes ryko, lightsworn hunter " come on out prime material dragon" he then banishes dark armed dragon and ryko lightsworn hunter to summon darkflare dragon, makeing a attack with both monsters ending the game.

Crowler is shocked, and Chancellor Sheppard honors the agreement, lifting their expulsions. Jaden tells the brothers that they should have a rematch someday, and that he had fun. However, this doesn't mean that their punishment is lifted altogether, and Sheppard assigns them a ten-page paper about tag dueling and why they should not tresspass in the abandoned dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

Formula for Success

Today during gym class the students are playing baseball, slifer red against Ra yellow. it is now Jaden's turn and he can win if he hits a home run. Bastion Misawa arrives and apologizes for being late, and the Ra team agrees to put him in the game as a fresh pitcher. He states that he's done all the calculations, and knows how Jaden will hit. He throws three pitches, and strikes Jaden out. Later, Jaden pitches for his team, and intentionally walks three batters in order to pitch against Bastion, even though they already had two outs. Bastion hits the ball, and it flies out of the arena, and hit Dr. Crowler in the head, who was walking nearby. He is not angry, but intends to use Bastion as a means to defeat Jaden, since Chazz Princeton has been unable to. In class, Chazz sits, and orders someone to bring him a drink. Another Obelisk Blue informs him that his seat has been moved. Crowler arrives, and reveals that Chazz will Duel Bastion tomorrow, and if he loses, the two will be switch dorms. The class laughs at him, and Chazz runs from the room.

After gym class kiesuke is seen wearing his casual clothes , Bastion then looks at kiesuke " are you one of Jaden's friends? come join me then. " Kiesuke then follows Jaden and Syrus. At the Ra dorm, Bastion reveals to Jaden and his two friends the roots of his baseball skills. He'd written equations on his bat, and actually based his pitches and hits on mathematical processes. He invites them inside, and reveals that he written equations all over the walls of the room. He requests that they help him repaint the walls. Jaden is painting over the ceiling, and slips on the ladder, dropping his brush onto Syrus' head. He retaliates by throwing an entire bucket of white paint at Jaden, but Jaden dodges, and it hits Bastion instead. Bastion hits Jaden with a paint-saturated rag, and the three begin to assault one another further, in the middle of this Kiesuke backs away.

When they're done, they go for dinner at the Ra meal hall. Bastion reveals that Crowler is going to let him take a dorm change test, and Jaden and Syrus congratulate him as Kiesuke listens, with them both remembering his Duel at the entrance exams. At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Chazz talks with his brothers, Slade and Jagger via a video phone call. They reiterate their plan - Chazz must become the top in the Duel Monsters world, and with his brothers already at the top of the political and financial world, they would together be able to control most of the world. Chazz looks out his window, and sees Bastion heading towards the Slifer dorm with Syrus and Jaden. He realizes that this would mean Bastion's room would be empty.

The next morning, Ms. Dorothy knocks on Jaden's door, and tells him that there are cards strewn across the water by the docks. Jaden, Syrus, kiesuke and Bastion rush there, and they realize that it's Bastion's Deck, seeing both "Vorse Raider" and "Ring of Destruction", which he used during his entrance exam. His promotion exam is supposed to start very soon, and Jaden questions how he'll Duel. Bastion arrives at the Duel field with Jaden and Syrus in tow, and seeing Chazz there, Jaden accuses him of tossing Bastion's into the ocean. He denies it, but Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale arrive, with the former stating that she was nearby, and witnessed Chazz throw the cards in. Chazz counters by saying there's no proof that it wasn't simply his own cards. Regardless, Bastion opens his jacket to reveal that he keeps six Decks on him at all times - one for each attribute. He selects one, and the Duel begins. Chazz Summons "Chthonian Soldier" and Sets a card. Bastion Summons and attacks with "Hydrogeddon", dealing 400 damage to Chazz, but "Chthonian Soldier's" effect inflicts and equal amount to Bastion. However, since "Hydrogeddon" destroys a monster in battle, Bastion may Summon another copy from his Deck. He uses it attack directly before ending his turn.

Chazz activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Chthonian Soldier" from his Graveyard, before playing "Inferno Reckless Summon", which lets both players Special Summon monsters from their Decks with the same name as the ones on the field. Chazz Summons two more "Chthonian Soldiers", while Bastion Summons a third "Hydrogeddon". Chazz then equips one of his monsters with "Chthonian Alliance", which increases it's attack to 3600 - 800 points for each card of the same name as the equipped monster. He attacks and destroys a "Hydrogeddon", inflicting 2000 damage. Bastion Summons "Oxygeddon" and uses it to attack one of the weaker "Chthonian Soldiers", reducing the stronger one's attack by 800. He then uses a "Hydrogeddon" to destroy the other weaker "Chthonian Soldier", reducing the stronger one to 2000 attack points. However, their effects, still deals all the Battle damage to Bastion as well. He Sets a card to end this turn. Chazz Tributes his "Chthonian Soldier", as well as discards his hand to Special Summon "Infernal Incinerator", who's attack increases to 3400, 200 for each monster Bastion has on the field. He attacks, which would win him the Duel, but Bastion plays his face-down "Amorphous Barrier", letting him negate the attack and end Chazz's Battle Phase provided he controls at least three monsters.

Bastion begins his turn, playing "Bonding - H2O", which lets him Tribute his three monsters to Special Summon "Water Dragon". With less monsters on Bastion's field, "Infernal Incinerator's" attack decreases by 400. "Water Dragon's" effect also reduces the attack of all FIRE-attribute and Pyro-type monsters to 0, and "Infernal Incinerator" falls under the former category. An attack from "Water Dragon" finishes the Duel with Bastion's victory. He also reveals that he's sure that it was his cards that Chazz dumped in the water. He takes out his "Vorse Raider" card, on which he had written an equation. It's still there, and he states that there's only one card in the world scribbled on like that. Crowler welcome him to Obelisk Blue, but Bastion declines, stating he doesn't intend to enter Blue until he feels like he's the best Duelist among the first-year students - and he believes that to do that, he needs to beat Jaden, who suggests they Duel right away. Bastion declines this as well, stating that he needs to research Jaden' strategies more, and will only Duel when he's ready - after filling his walls with equations once more.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wild Release! SAL Duel

At a lab in the middle of the forests surrounding Duel Academy, alarms are sounding. Men run through the halls, loading rifles with tranquilizer darts. One of their test subjects is escaping - a monkey outfitted in partial robotic suit, and armed with a Duel Disk. Chazz has packed his bags, and plans to leave Duel Academy for good. He exits the building and walks off. Later, Syrus rushes to inform Jaden, who is disappointed that his rival has gone. Chazz's former friends begin laughing, and show their true colors. Jaden, Kiesuke and Syrus sneak out of class to go find Chazz, and end up meeting Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine outside, who also want to find him. As they search through the forest, the monkey from earlier jumps from the bushes, grabs Jasmine, and runs off. The men from the lab are following the monkey, who takes Jasmine to the edge of cliff. Jaden's group and the lab workers corner him there. Who appears to be the head scientist explains the monkey is a test subject named Wheeler, who've they've trained as a Duelist. One of the other lab workers remind him that such information is top-secret.

Jaden challenges the monkey to a Duel in order to get him to release Jasmine. The monkey seems to agree to the terms, and the Duel begins. Since he released Jasmine, one the lab men moves to shoot him with the tranquilizer rifle, but the head scientist stops him, saying that they should be able to gather interesting data from the Duel.

Kiesuke cannot believe what he is seeing, Jaden begins the duel by Summoning "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in attack position. Wheeler Summons "Berserk Gorilla", who destroys "Sparkman"; he then Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", who attacks and destroys "Berserk Gorilla". Between the Battle Damage and monster effect, Wheeler loses 2100 Life Points. The head scientist believes that Jaden shouldn't underestimate Wheeler, but has different reasons for doing so between the versions. Wheeler continues, Summoning "Acrobat Monkey" and activating his face-down" DNA Surgery", with him choosing to turn all face-up monsters into Beast-types. "Acrobat Monkey" and "Flame Wingman" visibly morph into more bestial, animal-like forms. Wheeler then plays "Wild Nature's Release", increasing "Acrobat Monkey's" attack points by it's defense points, for a total of 2800. He attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman". "Acrobat Monkey" is also destroyed via "Wild Nature's Release".

As Jaden begins his turn, he notices a large group of monkeys nearby, watching the Duel, and realizes that Wheeler fled the lab to return his friends. Wheeler confirms this, but Jaden must continue the Duel to save Jasmine. He Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman", who morphs into a Beast-type due to "DNA Surgery". Jaden then plays "Courageous Charge!", paying 1000 Life Points on order to select a monster with less than 1000 attack points. He selects "Clayman", whose defense points will now also be deducted from the opponent's Life Points should he inflict Battle Damage. He attacks directly, winning the Duel. Wheeler runs over to Jasmine, and deposits her back down in front of the group. The scientists proceed to try to recapture Wheeler, and Jaden intervenes, wishing for the monkey to remain with it's friends. They ignore him, and the head scientist even states he plans to take all the monkeys back to the lab and make them test subjects as well. One of them aims his tranquilizer rifle, but before he can fire, Pharaoh appears out of nowhere and jumps on the man's head. Professor Banner is close behind. After he threatens to expose their project and have them arrested for animal cruelty, they let the monkeys go. Banner then reveals that Chazz is fine, but has left Duel Academy on his family's yacht. Professor Banner then tells Jaden, Kiesuke, and Syrus you three will have extra homework due to leaving class early


	12. Chapter 12

VS Psycho Shocker!

Winter vacation has started at Duel Academy, most of the students had gone home, some had stayed for those people there are no classes, so they can Duel when and where they want. Chumley Huffington, Syrus, and Professor Banner sit in the dining hall of the Slifer Red dorm, watching Jaden and Kiesuke duel. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman", while Kiesuke has Eclipse Wyvern and Lyla, lightsworn sorceress out.  
In the forests, an Obelisk Blue student, Torrey is running and calling for help, screaming that his friends have been taken. He collapses through the door into the room that the others occupy. This looks serious Kiesuke thought as he walks over Torrey " you look like you just seen a ghost, what happened ? "Torrey then states that the spirit of Jinzo has taken his friends.

Torrey explains that he and two of his fellow Obelisk Blue students have begun an attempt to contact Duel Spirits. After several failures, they succeed in contacting the spirit of "Jinzo", who told them it would need three sacrifices in order to manifest itself. Assuming that Jinzo meant cards, they agree and his friends disappear one by one, so Torrey realizes that Jinzo had meant three people when referring to the sacrifice, and that he must be next. He attempted to leave the island on a ferry, but could see Jinzo waiting for him on board, dressed in a trenchcoat and hat. The lights in the dorm suddenly all fail, and Jinzo appears, grabbing Torrey and running off. The others give chase, and track him to the island's central power supply station. Jinzo then appears Kiesuke then activates his duel disk " duel me and have my soul if you win, and let everyone go if i win "

Jinzo agrees, and begins his turn. Lacking a Duel Disk, he uses the electric power surrounding him to manifest cards for himself, with his hand appearing in front of him. Jinzo Summons "Malice Doll of Demise" and then activates "Ectoplasmer", a Continuous Spell Card that forces both players to Tribute monsters during their respective End Phases to inflict damage to the opponent equal to half of the monster's attack points. Jinzo does so with "Malice Doll of Demise"(1600/1700) , inflicting 800 damage to Kiesuke. (Kiesuke = 4000 → 3200).

Kiesuke starts with Ehren, lightsworn monk ,necroface, pot of avarice, dark armed dragon, A hero emerges. " draw " he gets Ryko, lightsworn hunter. Kiesuke summons Ehren, lightsworn monk and sets one card facedown, before attacking with his monster and doing 1600 damage. then tributeing it with ectoplasmer's effect. (jinzo LP = 1600)  
Kiesuke " turn end "

Jinzo " due to the effect of ectoplasmer's effect i can summon back malice doll of demise" Jinzo then summons Emissary of the Afterlife" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. Jinzo then attacks with malice doll of demise doing 1600 points of damage and bringing Kiesuke down to his this point, the lower half of Kiesuke's body has become transparent, and Jinzo informs him that because he's lost over half of his Life Points, half of his body has essentially already been sacrificed.

Jaden sees that if Kiesuke takes another hit he will lose his soul so he then steps in duel me instead and let everyone go.

Jinzo you know well what is at stake very well, Jinzo then agrees on Jaden's offer and lets Kiesuke go. Kiesuke looks at jaden " my facedown card can help you " he then collapses haveing used up most of his energy as Jaden restarts the fight where Kiesuke left off useing his deck. ( Jaden = 1600 LP )

Jinzo " it is still my turn so i attack with Emissary of the Afterlife", but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges", with Jinzo selecting elemental hero clayman summoning it in defence mode. Jinzo then tributes malice doll of demise leaving Jaden with 800 LP.

Jaden then draws getting E- hero "Burstinatrix" and haveing clay wrap, "Polymerization", in his hand he then He then uses "Polymerization", fusing him with "Burstinatrx" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster". This sends "Clay Wrap" to the Graveyard, which lets Jaden destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field. He chooses "Ectoplasmer" Jaden attacks directly, leaving Jinzo with only 600 Life Points.

Jaden Sets a card, and Jinzo draws, stating that the time for his resurrection has come. "Malice Doll of Demise" is Special Summoned from the Graveyard via its own effect, and Jinzo Tributes it to Summon itself. He vanishes, and reappears in front of his cards, on the field. He states that his resurrection won't be truly complete until Jaden is sacrificed. He destroys "Rampart Blaster" using his own attack. Chumley comments that with "Jinzo" on the field, neither player will be able to activate Traps. Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" and Jinzo begins his next turn, Summoning "Spirit Caller". He destroys "Wroughtweiler" with himself, letting Jaden add "Clayman" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. He attacks directly with "Spirit Caller" and then equips himself with "Amplifier", which causes his own effect to target only Jaden , meaning Jinzo may still activate Traps.

Jaden plays "Pot of Greed" and Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", who he equips with "Bubble Blaster". Jaden attacks "Spirit Caller", but Jinzo activates his face-down "Spirit Barrier", allowing him to negate Battle Damage so long as he controls on monster. Jaden plays "Fairy of the Spring", adding "Clay Wrap" from his Graveyard to his hand, before setting a card to end his turn. Jinzo attacks "Bubbleman", but its destruction as well as the Battle Damage is negated when Jaden sends "Bubble Blaster" to the Graveyard. Jinzo Sets a card. Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh" and its spirit appears next to him, with Jaden saying that it, unlike Jinzo, does not need sacrifice to power itself, as it is linked to Jaden's own heart. He then Summons "Clayman" and equips him with "Clay Wrap", before fusing him with "Bubbleman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mudballman". With "Clay Wrap" sent to the Graveyard, Jaden destroys "Amplifier", whose own effect takes "Jinzo" with it. Jinzo disappears, but its spirit possesses the unconscious body of Torrey to continue the Duel. He activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" in an attempt to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard, but Jaden counters with his face-down "Solemn Judgment", paying half of his Life Points to negate the effect. Following that, he attacks directly with "Mudballman", winning the Duel. The ensuing explosion of energy knocks everyone backwards, but when they come to, Torrey and both of his friends are alive and well.


	13. Chapter 13

Courting Alexis

Kiesuke is absent in his classes today during gym class, the students are playing tennis. Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale are playing against Jasmine and Mindy. Jaden complains that tennis has nothing to do with Dueling, and spikes the ball, which goes off into the adjacent court, right towards Alexis Rhodes. He yells for her to watch out, and the ball is intercepted by someone else, and ends up hitting Dr. Crowler in the face. The boy who intercepeted the ball appears immediately smitten with Alexis and ultimately backs away nervously. Jaden is later called to the infirmary, and is blamed for hitting Crowler with the tennis ball. He punishes Jaden by forcing him to join the Academy's tennis club for a day. Mindy and Jasmine approach Alexis, and reveal that the boy who intercepted the ball is a third-year Obelisk Blue student named Harrington Rosewood, and is the heir to his family's company. They attempt to convince Alexis to date him. Syrus enters the room, panicking, and asks where the tennis club meets. They respond they meet out on the courts, and Syrus reveals that Jaden's punishment was a day of tennis lessons under the captain of Duel Academy's tennis team, who turns out to be Harrington himself.

Alexis arrives at the courts, and Harrington assumes she came to see him. She ignores him, however, and reveals to Jaden that she just spoke with Professor Banner, and that someone has recently spotted Chazz Princeton, and your friend Kiesuke is in the infirmary someone found him unconscious outside his dorm room since he did not show up to any of his classes.

This enrages Harrington, who ultimately challenges Jaden to a Duel, with the winner becoming Alexis' fiancee. Alexis objects, but Jaden accepts the Duel, never turning down a challenge. Alexis contemplates walking out, but stays to see if the rumors that Harrington is as good a Duelist as Zane Truesdale are true. The Duel begins, and Harrington activates "Service Ace", which lets him pick a card from his hand. Jaden must guess if it is a Monster, Spell or Trap. If he is wrong, he will take 1500 damage. Jaden guesses Spell, but after some taunting from Harrington, changes his answer to Trap. Regardless, it's a monster - "Mega Thunderball", so Jaden loses 1500 Life Points, while Harrington removes the chosen card from play. Harrington Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden Summons and attacks directly with "Elemental Hero Avian", but Harrington activates his face-down "Receive Ace", which negates the attack and inflicts another 1500 damage to Jaden, though Harrington must discard the top three cards of his Deck. Jaden Sets a card.

Harrington activates "Smash Ace". With this, he reveals the top card of his Deck. If it's a monster, Jaden will take 1000 damage. He flips his top card, and it's a monster - "Mystical Shine Ball". However, Jaden activates his face-down "Feather Wind" to negate the activation of "Smash Ace". Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster". He attacks directly with both of his monsters, tying the Duel at 1000 points each. Harrington activates "Deuce", which he can only activate when both players have 1000 Life Points or less. It essentially changes the rules of the Duel to mimic a round of tennis. Life Points are now irrelevant, and the first Duelist to inflict damage twice without the opponent inflicting any in between is declared the winner and only one monster may attack per Battle Phase. He then Summons "Big Server", and uses it's effect to attack directly, giving him one point on "Deuce". A successful attack from "Big Server" also lets him add a "Service Ace" from his Deck to his hand, while letting Jaden draw a card. He then plays the "Service Ace", with Jaden declaring monster. He is correct, as Harrington reveals another "Mega Thunderball", which is then removed from play.

Harrington equips "Big Server", with "Giant Racket", which will let him negate the first attack towards "Big Server" at the cost of destroying "Giant Racket". Jaden draws, and then plays "De-Fusion", splitting "Rampart Blaster in order to Special Summon "Burstinatrix" and "Clayman". He then plays "Feather Shot", which will let "Avian" attack once for each monster Jaden has on the field. The first attack is negated by "Giant Racket", the second destroys "Big Server", and the third is a direct attack, meaning Jaden inflicted damage twice, winning the Duel via the effect of "Deuce". Harrington bursts into tears and runs off. Jaden approaches Alexis, and states that he guesses this means he's now her fiancee. He than asks her what that means Alexis responds to Jaden " we are friends ."

Jaden then heads out to find his friend heading to the infirmary, the nurse talks to Jaden " he has not woken up yet " Jaden knows it may have someting to do with the shadow game he and Kiesuke been in during winter break.


	14. Chapter 14

The Duel Giant

Jaden stays with Kiesuke till nightfall wondering the effects of that shadow game he and Kiesuke faught in. It is now night at Duel Academy, and an Obelisk Blue student has just lost to a giant of a man, who takes the student's rarest card for wining. He tells him to learn from this experience, and walks off.

The next day Kiesuke still has not awakened, Chumley Huffington relates a rumor to Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale about a large Duelist who is being the card "The Duel Giant", who has been challenging Obelisk Blue students to Ante Duels in the dead of night. Dr. Crowler approaches them, and tells them he's giving them a special assignment to investigate the Duel Giant incident. They pay a visit to the Duel Arena, where an Obelisk Blue student is Dueling a small Ra Yellow student. The Obelisk has a Set card, 200 Life Points and "Marauding Captain" on the field, while the Ra has 300 Life Points and "Mad Sword Beast". Jaden can spot "Earthquake" in the Ra's hand, which should allow him to win the Duel. However, he cannot make up his mind whether to play it first, or simply attack. After some chiding from his opponent to hurry up, he attacks. The opponent activates his face-down "Reinforcements", giving "Marauding Captain" 500 more attack points and the win. Bastion Misawa comments that the students name is Brier and he's a very good Duelist, but seems to suffer from a bad case of stage fright, which causes him to make mistakes. Brier departs the arena, and is seen with a much larger Ra, who Bastion calls Beauregard. Syrus suspects he may be the Duel Giant simply due to his size, but Bastion reveals that he's at the Academy to become a game designer.

Jaden chases them though, and accuses Beauregard of being the Duel Giant. Brier states he isn't, and the two depart. That night, the three hide outside the school and wait. They hear a scream, and run into the forest, finding the same Obelisk that Brier lost to, who has just lost to the Duel Giant. Jaden tracks the Giant down, and challenges him, even agreeing to ante "Winged Kuriboh". The Giant begins by Summoning "Giant Orc" in Attack Position, while Jaden plays "Winged Kuriboh" in Defense Position. The former then destroys the latter, but is also force to shift to Defense Position. However, the Giant Summons "Second Goblin" and equips it to "Giant Orc", allowing it to go back into Attack Position. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster", using her effect to attack directly while halving her attack while she is in Defense Position. This attack blows off The Giant's costume, which consists of tattered Obelisk Blue jackets, to reveal Beauregard. However, Jaden calls for the true Duelist to come out. Brier climbs out from behind a nearby rock, where he can been giving Beauregard instructions via headset. The two had teamed up to get back at the Obelisks who would always make fun of them - Brier for his short stature, and Beauregard for his weight. Because he wasn't Dueling directly, Brier's true abilities were able to shine through, and he won every Duel the Duel Giant had, in contrast to when he Duels in person and loses due to nervousness. Jaden convinces them to continue the Duel.

Beauregard still wears the Duel Disk, but Brier gives him orders in the open, not via headset. He Summons "Goblin King" and then discards "Warrior Dai Grepher" and "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Special Summon two "Half-Goblins" via their own effects. "Goblin King" gains 1000 attack points for every face-up Fiend-type monster on the field, besides itself, so it's attack is currently 3000. "Goblin King" destroys "Rampart Blaster", while "Giant Orc" attacks directly, switching to Defense Position. "Second Goblin" switches "Giant Orc" back to Attack Position. Jaden draws, and plays "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards. He Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and equips him with "Spark Blaster", which he then uses to switch "Giant Orc" to Defense Position and the two "Half-Goblins" to Attack Position. He then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", to return "Clayman" to his hand, before playing "Polymerization" to fuse him with "Sparkman", Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". He uses its effect to destroy "Giant Orc", with the equipped "Second Goblin" also being destroyed. He attacks and destroys a "Half-Goblin" and then plays "De-Fusion" to split "Thunder Giant" and Special Summon "Clayman" and "Sparkman", who attack and destroy the second "Half-Goblin" and "Goblin King", winning the Duel for Jaden. Beauregard begs Jaden to only turn him in, and leave Brier out of it. However, Jaden states he's not turning either of them in. However, this means they still have homework to do. Crowler questions how they Duel Giant could just disappear, and how all the cards stolen from the Obelisk Blue students could suddenly be returned.


	15. Chapter 15

Nature of the spirit

Jaden had been visiting Kiesuke staying near him hopeing he will awaken but he did not for nearly a month, during that time his mind lived in the spirit world under protection of his spirit monster the savior dragon before he woke up. before leaving the spirit world, he promised he would always be there to defend the Duel Spirits from evil that threatened the land, a promice that he had forsaken so his dragon reminded him by calling him back to the spirit world.

Kiesuke then awakens finding himself in duel acadimy infirmary " Jaden ? " Jaden watches his friend for a while " what happened you were out for nearly a month "  
Kiesuke " Jaden you know about that duel with jinzo? duel spirits are real and a certain evil threatens the spirit world and our own, Jaden that duel with jinzo was really a shadow game. "

Syrus then rushes in " today is sandwich day " Jaden calls to Kiesuke " come on " before running out the door as Kiesuke got dressed and follows Jaden quickly. Dorothy makes sandwiches for the students each day, and one of them contains an egg sandwich made with a golden egg from one of Duel Academy's hens. Since it only lays one egg each month so it is only made ounce a month. The students use the sandwiches to practice their card drawing, with each hoping to unwrap the sandwich to find the one made with the golden egg. Jaden "draws" one of the sandwiches, unwraps it, and bites into it, but he's not found the Golden Eggwich

Syrus states it's been months since Jaden has gotten it, but prior to that, he nearly always managed to obtain it. Alexis Rhodes arrives, and Ms. Dorothy explains that not only has Jaden not been getting the Golden Eggwich, no one has, which means that the sandwich is being stolen. If this is true, then the thief must have very high luck in drawing. Jaden vows to catch the thief.

Jaden begins checking everyday, Syrus and Chumley Huffington accompany him. Alexis is also present, and Jaden questions why. She thinks to herself that the thief could be related to the disappearance of the students at the Abandoned Dorm, including her brother. Later, the thief finally shows himself, and carefully selects one sandwich from the cart. The lights are flipped on, and he's revealed as a shirtless, muscular young man, who gives a yell like Tarzan before escaping. They give chase, and track him to the middle of the forest, where he attempts to scale a waterfall. Ms. Dorothy recognizes him as Damon, and calls his name. He falls from the waterfall, landing in the water below. Ms. Dorothy explains he that Damon used to an Obelisk Blue student, and would always be frustrated that he couldn't draw the right sandwich. Damon explains that he used to always get the top score on written exams, but was not skilled in actual Dueling, due to his bad drawing luck. A flashback is shown, with his opponent having "Jinzo" on the field, and Damon with "Doron". He draws "Fake Trap", which would useless due to the Trap-negation effect of "Jinzo". He confined himself to the mountains, and honed his drawing skills through nature. He would let his cards flow down the waterfall, and through practice, always be able to pick out the most powerful ones. As a final test, he began trying to get the Golden Eggwich, and was able to draw it every month

Interested in Damon's method, Jaden challenges him, and gets him to promise to stop stealing the Eggwichs should he lose. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" in Attack Position and Sets a card. Damon Sets a card and Summons "Drawler", whose attack and defense becomes equal to the number of cards Damon sends from his hand back to his Deck. He sends four, making it's attack and defense 2000. He attacks, destroying "Avian", who is sent to the bottom of Jaden's Deck rather than the Graveyard via "Drawler's" effect, as "Avian" was in Attack Position. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster", who uses her effect to halve her attack points and attack directly. Damon activates his face-down "Miracle Draw", which lets him guess what he will draw before he does so. If he is correct, Jaden will take 1000 damage, but if he's wrong, he will take the damage. He calls "Card Loan" and draws. He is correct, so Jaden takes 1000 damage. He activates "Card Loan", which lets him draw a card by paying 1000 Life Points and having Jaden gain 1000. He draws, and then plays the card he drew - "Drawber". Jaden will draw a card, and Damon will guess what it is. If he's right, every card in Jaden's hand and on his Field will return to his Deck. He guesses "De-Fusion" and is correct, so Jaden's hand and Set card is returned to his Deck, while "Rampart Blaster" returns to the Fusion Deck. Damon attacks directly with "Drawler", reducing Jaden to 1000 Life Points.

Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Damon uses the effect of "Miracle Draw", and believes he'll draw "Shield Crush", which would win him the Duel. However, he is incorrect, and draws "Doron", so he loses 1000 Life Points. However, he still has an advantage. He destroys "Wroughtweiler" with "Drawler", which lets Jaden add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then attacks directly with "Doron" to end his turn, reducing Jaden to 100 Life Points. Jaden tells Damon to try to enjoy the Duel instead of obsessing over drawing so much and insists that no matter what, you won't always draw what you need. Jaden draws and reveals that his draw is "Avian", who had been returned to the Deck and shuffled in by "Drawler". He plays "Polymerization", fusing him with "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", who attacks and destroys "Drawler". Its effect then activates, dealing damage to Damon equal to his destroyed monster's attack points, winning Jaden the Duel. Jaden and Ms. Dorothy convince Damon to return to Duel Academy as a student, and to draw sandwiches. The next day, he and Jaden do, but neither are able to draw the Golden Eggwich, as Alexis beats them there and draws it first.


	16. Chapter 16

The King of the Copycats

Jaden arrives at the card shop and finds a lot of people gathered and guess that it was sandwich day, Bastion then tells him no just a lunchtime battle. Jaden then looks around the room " a duel ? " having never seen the person before Bastion tells Jaden that person is Dimitri. Jaden then looks over to the other side finding his friend Syrus and calls to him. Syrus looks over " hey jay" Jaden then asks Syrus why is he dueling.

Syrus then points to the wall and explains that Yugi's deck is going on tour and Duel Academy is the first stop. this gets Jaden's attention about seeing the deck of the king of games. Kiesuke is in the area with his arms crossed and leans on the wall and closed his eyes.

Jaden then asks why not get two. Ms. Dorothy then tells Jaden that is why he is dueling saying that she only has one ticket left. Syrus shows Jaden that he already has his ticket, and finds out that he is dueling to get Jaden a ticket as well. He then resumes the duel with Jaden calling out good luck.

it is Dimitri's turn and he plays heavy storm, which destroys his two facedown cards special summoning two "wicked tokens". He then tributes then to summon "ancient gear golem" Jaden remarks that this duel sounds familar with Bastion reminding him this is what Crowler used on him during their battle. Dimitri then attacks Syrus' "Jetroid", but Syrus activates it's effect, which lets him activate a Trap Card from his hand. He plays "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack and inflicting damage to Dimtri equal to the damage he would have taken, winning him the Duel.

Jaden then runs up to Syrus as he picks up the ticket " that was a great battle " Ms. Dorothy then tells everyone ok shows over time to get back to class a group of obelisk blue students talk amoung themselves as they leave about Dimitri's loss to a slifer student and that he could be demoted.

Jaden then sees Kiesuke around the corner " hey how long have you been here " Kiesuke looks at Jaden and remains silent as he walks back to his class keeping his lone wolf attitude not responding to Jaden dispite being his friend. Kiesuke has been this way since the loss of his family other than when he is dueling. Dimitri seems upset as Bastion tries to comfort him " well that is about the worst of it " Dimitri then gets up and runs off.

Later that nite Dimitri seems upset i have studyed and copyed all the best duelists i know Zane Truesdale, Seto Kaiba and Dr. Crowler. He sees the flier advertising Yugi's Deck, thinking what he has to do to win become the best. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden stares at his "Winged Kuriboh" card. Chumley and Syrus then calls Jaden " you been looking at that card for a long time whats up " Jaden tells his friends that he cannot stop thinking about the cards Yugi used. The exhibition opens tomorrow morning, but Jaden suggests they go take a sneak peek now.

At the exhibition hall, the men that set up the case hand the key to the display case and hall to Dr. Crowler, and he decides he'll also take a peek at the Deck early. He enters the hall to find the display case broken into and the Deck , Syrus and Chumley Huffington arrive at the hall, and meet with Bastion, who also wanted to check the Deck out early. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley find Crowler by the broken display case and accuse him of stealing the Deck. He denies it, and they all split up to search for the real thief.

Kiesuke thought that maybe the cards may tell him something as he is unable to sleep and walks outside, the air is calm and quiet, Kiesuke then spots someone running by Kiesuke wonders what is going on and gos after the person who turns out to be Dimitri, who stops near the cliff. Kiesuke keeps his distance and watches Dimitri who begins checking the cards. Kiesuke then gets a message on his PDA from Jaden regarding a deck stolen from the display case. Kiesuke knows it has something to do with the copycat duelist so he confronts Dimitri suspecting he must be the thief.

Dimitri denys it and and throws a duel disk to Kiesuke stating that he is the real owner.  
Kiesuke then states " fine if that is how you want to have it " the battle ends quick in favor of Dimitri when he summons black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning and dark magician of chaos against eclipse wyvern and red eyes darkness metal dragon. Kiesuke falls to one knee " dammit " ( i was not expecting a chaos user like myself )

This duel has alerted Jaden and the others who finally catch up to him , Kiesuke tells the others " i found it he has it and beat me with it " now Jaden steps up to challenge Dimitri saying that he will have to return the deck if Dimitri loses. Kiesuke then throws the duel disk to Jaden and tells him " that deck is powerful. " Jaden then calls " get your game on "

Jaden moves first and summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in Defense Position. Dimtri plays "Polymerization", fusing "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Chumley asks if Syrus has any advice for Jaden, since he just Dueled Dimitri, but Syrus responds he lost very quickly, just to "Chimera".

Bastion tells the people watching that Dimtiri was playing Crowler's deck before so you know what its weakness is this time he is playing Yugi's deck so he may just be invincible at this point as the weaknesses of Yugi's Deck - if there are any, are not known. Bastion also says that this normally will not be a problem against anyone, however Dimtri has a very good memory, and he is able to reproduce the tactics and even the personality of the person he is copying.

Jaden then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", who destroys "Chimera" with its effect, but his lets Dimitri Special Summon "Berformet" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Thunder Giant" attacks and destroys it. Dimtri Sets a card, and then plays "Monster Reincarnation", discarding a card to add "Gazelle" back to his hand. He Summons it in Defense Position before activating "Swords of Revealing Light", meaning Jaden cannot attack for three turns. Jaden Summons "Dark Catapulter", planning to use its effect to remove a Spell Counter from it during his next turn in order to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". However, Dimtri states he's been waiting for Jaden to Summon a new monster, and activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" Tributing his own "Gazelle" and Jaden's "Dark Catapulter" to Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from his Graveyard. Jaden objects that Dimttri has no such monsters in his Graveyard, but Dimtiri reveals he discarded "Dark Magician" to pay for "Monster Reincarnation", so he now Special Summons him in Attack Position. Jaden switches "Thunder Giant" to Defense Position to end his turn.

Dimitri activates "Thousand Knives", destroying "Thunder Giant" since "Dark Magician" is on the Field. He then attacks directly with "Dark Magician". Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position, and Dimtiri destroys it with "Dark Magician", activating its effect, letting Jaden add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to to his hand. He Summons the former in Defense Position and Sets a card. Jaden thinks to himself that the only card in his hand that could beat "Dark Magician" is "Elemental Hero Bladedge" and he needs a plan to Summon him. Dimtri attacks with "Dark Magician", and Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges". Dimitri chooses the far left card, which is "Bladedge", who is Summoned in Attack Position. Bastion comments that with no Egyptian Gods present, "Dark Magician" is the strongest card in Yugi's Deck, so Jaden may have a chance if he can defeat it. Dimitri laughs at this comment, and plays the Quick-Play Spell Card "Dedication through Light and Darkness", letting him Tribute "Dark Magician" to Special Summon "Dark Magician of Chaos", who has 2800 attack points. Its effect lets him add "Monster Reincarnation" from his Graveyard to his hand, and he then attacks and destroys "Bladedge". Jaden begins to question whether he's Dueling Dimitri, or Yugi himself.

-

Jaden Yuki continues to struggle against Yugi Muto's Deck, as used by Dimitri, who still has 4000 Life Points, while Jaden has been reduced to 1300. Dimitri has "Dark Magician of Chaos" on the field and Bastion Misawa doubts that Jaden will be able to find a way to make a comeback. it is now Jaden's turn he draws "Winged Kuriboh", who seems eager to battle the monsters of his previous owner. Jaden Summons it in Defense Position and Sets a card. Dimitri opts to Summon the original "Kuriboh" in Attack Position. Dimitri attacks Jaden's "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" with the "Dark Magician of Chaos", but Jaden activates his face-down card "Super Junior Confrontation", which negates the attack and forces each of their weakest monsters to battle - in this case, "Winged Kuriboh" and "Kuriboh",

with the latter destroying the former. "Super Junior Confrontation" then ends the Battle Phase. Dimitri Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards, and then Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" before activating "Skyscraper" and equipping "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it an 1800-point attack boost. He attacks "Kuriboh", but Dimitri activates his face-down "Multiply", Tributing "Kuriboh" to Special Summon four "Kuriboh Tokens" in Defense Position, one of which Jaden destroys with "Bubbleman" before Setting a card.

Dimitri then activates "Card of Sanctity", letting both players draw until they hold six cards. One of the cards Dimitri drew is "Watapon", who is Special Summoned via its own effect. Dimitri Tributes it to Summon "Dark Magician Girl", who gains 300 attack due to the "Dark Magician" in Dimitri's Graveyard. "Dark Magician of Chaos" attacks "Bubbleman", with "Bubble Blaster" being destroyed and the battle damage negated. "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys "Bubbleman". Bastion believes Jaden is now cornered and that end is near. However, Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" with the "Avian" in his hand, Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". He then plays "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand, and then Summoning him in Attack Position. Jaden destroys "Dark Magician of Chaos" with "Flame Wingman", augmented by the power of "Skyscraper", and between the Battle damage and his monster's effect, reduces Dimitri from a full 4000 Life Points to just 900. "Sparkman" then destroys a "Kuriboh Token" and Jaden then sets two cards, one of which he sends to the Graveyard with "Emergency Provisions" to gain 1000 Life Points.

Dimitri is unimpressed, and switches "Dark Magician Girl" to Defense Position before activating "Spider Web, which lets him take "Emergency Provisions" from Jaden's Graveyard. He then Sets two cards and activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding a card to add "Kuriboh" from his Graveyard to his hand. He chains Jaden's "Emergency Provisions" from his hand, sending his two face-down cards and "Monster Reincarnation" to the Graveyard to gain 3000 Life Points. Jaden destroys "Dark Magician Girl" with "Flame Wingman, putting Dimitri back at 1600 Life Points after its effect resolves. Jaden plays "De-Fusion", Special Summoning "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard, and returning "Flame Wingman" to the Fusion Deck. He destroys the two "Kuriboh Tokens" with his newly Summoned monsters, and then attacks directly with "Sparkman", believing he's won, but Dimitri discards "Kuriboh", reducing the damage from the last attack to zero.

Jaden believes that the strongest card in Yugi's deck is the dark magician of chaos , Dimitri laughs at the thought and says " now i will show you this Deck's true power by removing one DARK-attribute and one LIGHT-attribute monster in his Graveyard from play ". Jaden, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington looks at Dimitri confused as they cannot think of a circumstance when this would Summon a monster.

Bastion then realizes what Dimitri is doing. He explains that are two cards that can be Summoned in this way - "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" two extremely rare cards that had been banned from most official Duel Monsters tournaments due to its attack strength and powerful effect. However, the second monster has not been similarly banned, as people doubted that any copies of it remained in existence and that is what Dimitri is Summoning.

Kiesuke looks at Bastion and the others near him before turning his attention back to the duel and remaining silent ( those two cards are not the only ones summoned this way, this tatic is known as chaos , i just did not expect this deck will have it as well . )

Dimitri " by removing one light and one dark monster from play so i remove "Kuriboh" and "Watapon" from play, so i can special summon "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". It attacks and destroys "Avian", leaving Jaden with 800 Life Points. Since it successfully destroyed a monster in battle, its effect permits it to have a second attack, and Dimitri declares an attack against "Burstinatrix", with Jaden activating his face-down "Hero Spirit", causing the spirit of "Avian" to block the attack. Jaden explains he can negate the attack and damage if an "Elemental Hero" was already destroyed this turn.

Dimitri then talks about the heart of the cards and Jaden still believes he's done for, but the spirit of "Winged Kuriboh" manages to convince him continue ( this is someone poseing as Yugi so if luck is on anyone's side it will be yours )

Jaden draws and plays "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Avian" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then plays "Double Spell", which lets him discard a Spell Card from his hand to use a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard. He chooses "Polymerization", fusing the two monsters he has on the Field to Fusion Summon "Flame Wingman" once more. With the boost from "Skyscraper", it destroys "Black Luster Soldier" and its effect reduces Dimitri's Life Points to zero.

Dimitri collapses, and questions how he could still lose even with Yugi's Deck. Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes appear. They reveal that they too had wanted to see the Deck early, and found the display case broken into. That lead them outside, where they found the Duel. They chose not to stop it, and other students emerge from all around the surrounding cliffside. They Duel had attracted a large audience, and all are grateful for being able to see Yugi's Deck in a Duel, and amazed that Jaden defeated it. They also all agree not to turn Dimitri in, and are extremely impressed that he used that Deck as well as he did after having it for such a short amount of time. He still believes he'll never be a good Duelist, and Jaden and Zane give him some advice. He lost because he wasn't able to believe in his Deck - because it was never his to begin with. They tell him to create a new Deck, with his own strategies. Dimitri returns the Deck, but he also misinterprets the advice, believing he must perfect his imitations of others even more.

The next day Jaden is in the exibit and is also carrying one of the signed posters. Syrus then rushes in calling to Jaden " he is at it again " this time dresses just like Jaden, wearing a brown wig and Slifer Red uniform. He then proceeds to completely misquote Jaden's catchphrases and signature pose much to Jaden's disapproval.


	17. Chapter 17

The Maiden in Love

At the Slifer Red dorm during dinner, Professor Banner introduces Blair Flannigan, who has just been admitted after taking a late entrance exam. Jaden Yuki assumes that he was assigned to Slifer due to his grades, and tries to make Blair feel better. However, Banner reveals that transfer students are automatically placed in the Red dorm, with the opportunity to move up open should they prove themselves. Furthermore, had Blair scored high enough on the exam that he'll likely be moved to Ra Yellow shortly. Due to lack of available rooms, Banner assigns Blair to room with Jaden, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington until he moves to Ra.

The next morning, Chancellor Sheppard announces that Duel Academy's annual inter-school Duel with North Academy is approaching, and that last year, Zane Truesdale was the Academy's representative, and won the Duel. Syrus then tells Blair that Zane is his brother. Blair then looks at Zane. Blair then remembers there being another good looking guy seen during dinner. This year's representative has not yet been selected, and Sheppard urges all the students to study hard, stating any of them could end up representing Duel Academy.

Outside, Jaden sees Blair run off and follows him only to end up at the Slifer Red dorm and runs into Kiesuke's room. Blair then gos through his stuff untill he finds Kiesuke's deck box He opens it, revealing a "red eyes darkness metal dragon ". He then holds the deck holder to his own face, as if kissing it. Jaden then sees Kiesuke approaching and enters the room to warn Blair in an attempt to save him from being reported for breaking into privacy. Jaden attempts to pull him away, and his hat falls off, as well as a hair clip, revealing much longer hair. Jaden realizes that Blair is in fact female, and she runs away.

Kiesuke enters the room and finds Jaden in the room with his cards scattered all over the floor around Jaden's feet. Kiesuke dislikes people going through his things as he always kept his emotions and secrets to himself. He then questions Jaden " What are you doing here ? "  
Jaden then tells Kiesuke " no is not what you think " Kiesuke then tells Jaden " we will see then " and walks up to Jaden finding a hair clip on the floor he lets Jaden go.

That night, Blair calls Jaden outside, and asks why he didn't turn her in, while also requesting that he continue his silence in the matter. He asks why it needs to a be a secret in the first place, and she won't tell him. He suggest they Duel, with him agreeing to keep quiet should he lose.

The Duel begins, with Syrus, Chumley and Kiesuke watching. Blair Summons "Maiden in Love" in Attack Position, while Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" and attacks "Maiden in Love". She can't be destroyed in battle while in Attack Position, but Battle damage still occurs. Winged Kuriboh gives Jaden a look at what is happening in the spirit world, and "Avian" is kneeling beside "Maiden in Love", apologizing for harming her.

Jaden tells "Avian" to pull himself together, perplexing the others, as they cannot see monster spirits as Jaden can. Blair reveals that any monster who battles with "Maiden in Love" receives a Maiden Counter, which manifests itself on "Avian" as a heart symbol. Blair equips "Maiden in Love" with "Cupid Kiss" and attacks. Jaden sees "Maiden in Love's" spirit run towards "Avian", professing her love for him. She trips, and "Avian" attempts to help her. She tells him to attack Jaden, and he does. Blair reveals that if "Maiden in Love" attacks a monster that has a Maiden Counter while equipped with "Cupid Kiss", control of that monster switches to Blair. She Sets a card to end her turn, and Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and attacks "Avian". Blair activates her face-down "Defense Maiden", switching the attack target to "Maiden in Love", so "Sparkman" gains a Maiden Counter. Jaden sees "Avian's" spirit scolding "Sparkman" for attacking the maiden.

Blair activates "Happy Marriage", equipping it to "Maiden in Love", causing her attack to rise by that of "Avian". She then attacks "Sparkman" with "Maiden in Love", and the former is put under Blair's control due to the Maiden Counter and the effect "Cupid Kiss". Both "Avian" and "Sparkman" attack directly, reducing Jaden to 400 Life Points. Believing a female monster might prove effective, Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". She calls both of the male Heroes pathetic, and Jaden plays "Burst Return", with "Burstinatrix" commanding both "Avian" and "Sparkman" to come back (in the dub, she also threatens them that she will tell the entire Deck about them falling in love with the "Maiden"), and enabling Jaden to place both of his male "Heroes" back into his hand. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" with "Avian" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". He attacks, reducing Blair's Life Points to zero. Jaden tells her to talk to Kiesuke, and she admits that she was the one that snuck into his dorm room, and confesses her love to him.

Kiesuke gives Blair her hair clip back, and walks away telling her to go home. Jaden objects, thinking she could simply stay with him. Kiesuke responds in a rather cold tone " she is in grade school and simply too young to come here. Jaden is shocked that he nearly lost to someone so young. Blair apologizes and states she claims that her age is 8 1/2 if it will make Jaden feel better.. Jaden falls on his back and notes this is why Duels are fun. The next morning, Blair is sent home on the next ferry, and she waves goodbye to Jaden as she leaves, revealing she now loves Jaden instead of Kiesuke, much to Jaden's shock and dismay.


	18. Chapter 18

a past revealed

At the docks, a ship is unloading at Duel Academy. A scuba diver sneaks onto the island from the ship and states he's going to uncover the school's dark secrets. Kiesuke then gos through his things and finds a card in a locket and opens it revealing one of his favorite cards in his childhood " light and darkness dragon " since the incident of his past he stopped useing it. Kiesuke then takes the card out the card then flashes blinding Kiesuke in a blight white light revealing Kiesuke's past to him this card was found by Kiesuke's father and was given to him feeling that it belongs to Kiesuke. Kiesuke's father is later found dead sometime afterword as his home was then broken into.

Kiesuke is then returned back to his dorm room. He then wonders that dusn't explain why he was given the card. Kiesuke at this point begins do research to find out about his past and history of his family during this time he begins to overlook Jaden's friendship with him as he believes that in the end the comfort of friends and family are ultimatey lost in the end. During this time he finds out that his ancestors are guardians of the light thus protecting the peace of the world a young male named Ryu is the last of this clan and that is Kiesuke's ancestor.

Kiesuke then enters class a new chain with a card pendent can be seen hanging around Kiesuke's neck as he distances himself from Jaden and the others. Jaden takes note of Kiesuke's new pendent and asks him about it, Kiesuke remains silent in the matter, Professor Crowler also notices a recent change in behavor and decides he can try to use this sitution to his adventage to make Kiesuke a student in Obelisk Blue.

Chancellor Sheppard is having a staff meeting, in which the teachers attempt to decide who will represent Duel Academy in the inter-school match against North Academy. Dr. Crowler insists that there is no reason not to have Zane Truesdale, who also attends the meeting, as their representative just as it was last year. Sheppard reveals that North Academy has chosen a first-year student, so Sheppard wishes to choose one as well. Zane has no problem with this, and suggests Jaden Yuki for the position. Crowler does not wish for a Slifer Red student, especially Jaden, to represent them, and nominates Kiesuke Ryu. He suggests that the two Duel to determine who will earn the right to be their representative. The scuba diver has infiltrated the school, and enters a locker room and steals a Slifer Red jacket, intending to use it to blend in with the students. Professor Banner announces the news to Jaden and Kiesuke during class.

Kiesuke remains silent and looks at Jaden a determined look can be seen in his eyes after class Kiesuke walks out of the room silently. The scuba diver wanders the halls, perplexed as to why Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow students will not speak with him. Jaden meets with him, and assumes that he was held back a few years, as he appears older than a student should. Jaden drag him back to the Slifer dorm, where he rebuilds his Deck for his Duel with Kiesuke with.

Jaden drops a "Skyscraper" card, and the diver picks it up, remembering his own past, where it appears he used an Elemental Hero Deck of his own, and suffered a loss to Seto Kaiba. He accidentally lets slip that his name is Gerard after insisting that Jaden cease calling him "old timer". He then states he doesn't like Dueling, leading them to question why he's at Duel Academy, and he says he doesn't enjoy it because he is not good at it. Chumley Huffington sympathizes with him, having been held back himself, and states that watching Jaden Duel inspired him to do better. Syrus Truesdale suggests that Gerard watch Jaden Duel, hoping this will help inspire him to become better himself. Gerard then attempts to get the information he needs out of them, and asks if they know if the rumors about disappearing students have any truth to them. Jaden asks if he means the Abandoned Dorm, which intrigues Gerard, as he hadn't heard of it. This gives him a starting point for his research, and he later ends up outside the Abandoned Dorm, where he meets Alexis Rhodes. He questions her about the missing students, but she advises him to cease his search. She departs, and he pulls out a camera, and begins to take pictures, stating that if he breaks this story, the money he gets from it could set him up for life.

In Kieuske's room he gets a message from Crowler stating should he win he will be promoted to Obelisk Blue. Kiesuke thought about Jaden but decided it did not matter anymore and gos independently while spending less time with Jaden, who takes note of Kiesuke's odd behavior thinking its possible because of their upcoming match to represent the school


	19. Chapter 19

The Duel Off, Jaden

The next day, the whole school gathers to watch the Duel, and Gerard determines that with them distracted, this is his ideal time to act. He sneaks into the library, and begins attempting to hack into one of the school's computers. At the arena professor Crowler introduces the two duelists Kiesuke and Jaden. Jaden then calls Kiesuke " may the best man win, so no hard feelings. " Kisuke returns the greeting " likewise" and opens the card locket takeing the card out seeming to be speaking with it, ( its been a long time my friend lets do this just like old times ) Kisuke then puts the card into the deck and shuffles. The Duel begins both sides shout in unison " lets duel "

Kiesuke draws ryko, lightsworn hunter and sets it before ending his turn " your move "  
Jaden my turn and draws getting "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" Jaden then attacks with it destroying Kiesuke's facedown monster which inturn also destroys Jaden's E-hero. Kiesuke then explains " this effect is activated when it is attacked which allows me to destroy one card on the field and send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard." he then sends the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard.

Jaden then sets a card and ends his turn. Kiesuke draws double summon and summons " summoner monk " activating its effect " by sending one spell card from my hand to the grave i get to special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my deck" Kiesuke summons Lyla lightsworn sorceress.. Kiesuke is not finished yet as he declares " i will show you Jaden my strongest dragon, i play the spell card double summon, with this effect i am allowed to summon another monster so i tribute my two monsters to advance summon " light and darkness dragon "

" Here i go i attack directly with light and darkness dragon , shining breath " Jaden plays his facedown " negate attack " but he still takes damage from the attack droping his LP down to 1700. " damn , but this has always worked before. " Kiesuke then responds " its useless Light and darkness ability, Light and darkness dragon negates effects, spells, and traps, each time it does its attack and defence power drops by 500, so with this your fuseion is useless "

Kiesuke = Lp 4000  
light and darkness dragon ( field ) atk 2300 / def 1900

Jaden = Lp 1700

Kiesuke then ends his turn

Jaden's winged kuriboh then comes out and points to the dragon "kuri,kuri it says ( that is a spirit )" oh Jaden thought so Kiesuke can see spirits he then draws "Mirage of Nightmare, and summons E-hero bubbleman" activateing its effect and equiping it with bubble blaster which is then again negated leaving Light and darkness dragon's attack at 1300  
this is a risk he must take Jaden thought though it is a waste but at least i will cause a stalemate so he plays Mirage of nightmare causeing Light and darkness dragon to negate the spell dropping the dragons attack to 800. Jaden then sets two cards attacking with bubbleman destroying both cards Kiesuke then uses the effect of Light and darkness dragon to summon red eyes darkness metal dragon jaden then ends his turn not able to do more.

Kiesuke then draws getting darkflare dragon he uses the effect of his red eyes darkness metal dragon to special summon it. Jaden plays Emergency Provisions sending mirage of nightmare to gain 1000 Lp.

Jaden Lp = 2700

Kiesuke is about to attack but something came across him in the back of his mind ( i am not here for fame ) so he backs down a bit, Jaden asks him " whats wrong " Kiesuke looks away and raises his hand " I..." before Kiesuke can finish his line " jaden calls out to him " hey Kisuke did we agree on no matter who wins no hard feelings so come on i am cool " seeing that from Jaden who is also the top student at slifer red he continues the duel " ok but after i win i will no longer be in slifer red i be in oblisk blue so may we meet again Jaden you really are special, now my dragon end the game . Darkness Metal Flare " doing 2800 points of damage and dropping Jaden to 0 Lp.

Jaden promises he will battle Kiesuke again, Kiesuke responds " i will look forward to it " Gerard has rediscovered his passion for Dueling through watching the duel, and reveals his former intentions to Alexis Rhodes. He then reveals he no longer intends to break the story on the Abandoned Dorm to become rich, but will continue to investigate in an attempt to find the missing students.  
Chancellor Sheppard then announces Kiesuke to be the rep for DA and congrats him, as Zane then looks at two on the field " those two are not ordinary duelists it will be a great duel to play either one of them "


	20. Chapter 20

Exhaustion! Moke Moke Duel

Professor Crowler soon learns that Kiesuke is not what he thinks as Kiesuke soon proves to be a tough student to handle due to his lone wolf persona , laid-back and calm attutude, getting annoyed Crowler states he still has a last resort to deal with Kiesuke. He arrives at a chicken coop in a fenced area deep in the forests surrounding the school, and is immediately assaulted by chickens. Also in the fence is a sandbox, which he runs to, uncovering a secret hatchway beneath the sand. He manages to enter it, but due to the chickens still attacking him, he falls in, rather than being able to use the ladder. Eventually he detaches himself from the chickens. He dons a strange astronaut-like suit, and a bridge extends outward to let him enter a large sphere after scanning a card key.

Kiesuke is sitting in class , attempting to rebuild his deck trying to decide which card he should side. His would be friends and Jaden also approach and asks him to put their cards into his deck "Etoile Cyber", "Power Bond", "Water Dragon" ,"Des Koala", and a E-hero bladedge respectively. Kiesuke declines but they will not leave him alone. Kiesuke then gets up and leaves the room, he manages to lose them by rounding a corner ending up on the roof.

However, he finds he's not alone, and meets a short student dressed in a tattered Obelisk Blue uniform and sandals, who introduces himself as Belowski. A great duelist that should prove to be a challange to Kiesuke told to him by Professor Crowler. light and darkness dragon appears and Belowski reveals that he can also see spirits. Belowski challenges him a Duel, stating he's always wanted to Duel someone that could see spirits. Kiesuke's would be friends arrive while Crowler watches the Duel from atop one of the pillars, still dressed in his strange suit.

Kiesuke looks at the small boy ( this had better not be a waste of time ) he then holds his duel disk strapping it onto his left arm. " lets battle "

The Duel begins, and Belowski Summons "Mokey Mokey" in Defense Position, Jaden's friends remark in how cute it is while Chumley yawns, beginning to feel sleepy, Jaden remains unfased by the monster. Belowski Sets two cards to end his turn.

Kiesuke looks at the small monster seeing it as a insult, Kiesuke draws "genesis dragon" and summons his monster calling out " come on out Ehren lightsworn monk" he then sets a card and attacks with his monster Belowski activates his face-down "Human-Wave Tactics". Now during each End Phase, Belowski can Special Summon a number of Level 2 or below Normal Monsters from his Deck equal to the number of Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters that were destroyed in battle that turn. Kiesuke calls " no so fast my monster has a power as well " when it attacks a defence monster before damage calculation i can send that monster back to the deck " sending Mokey Mokey back to the deck and shuffleing it. before ending his turn. rendering Human-Wave Tactics useless. he then continues " lightsworn's effect allows me to send the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave "

Belowski draws "Mokey Mokey" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/100) in Attack Position. Kiesuke's would be friends continue to remark about "Mokey Mokey" as Kiesuke turns to them ( pathetic ) he thought showing no sympathy to his opponent or those who fell asleep and continues to act cynical and serious maintaining his focus and clear mind ( my next turn should wake them up ) looking at his hand. Belowski then ends his turn.

Kiesuke " my draw " and gets lightpulsar dragon " i tribute my monsters to advance summon lightpulsar dragon, but i am not finished i remove from play one light and one dark to special summon black luster soldier envoy of the beginning " refering to it as his blade, Kiesuke then attacks Mokey Mokey with black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning doing 2700 points of damage and useing its effect to attack again directly ending the game knocking his opponent off his feet in the process.

Belowski theorizes that his powers did not affect Kiesuke due to his focus and Jaden who also remains awake because he loves Dueling far too much After this, Belowski falls alseep. Jaden then talks to Kiesuke " that card, i did not know you have it as well " referring to the envoy. Kiesuke remains silent apparently taken the duel as a insult to his ability and himself and leaves the area.


	21. Chapter 21

The New Chazz , The prophecy of chaos

After the duel with Belowski, Kiesuke loses his respect for Professor Crowler thinking that duel was perhaps a set up to make him look bad and his would be friends falling asleep did not sit well with him he returns to the slifer red dorm and spends the next day in his dorm room looking over his deck and getting ready for the inter-school duel. Jaden noticed that Kiesuke did not show up to his classes and begins to act strangely to him and his friends as in growing distant, since that duel. Jaden begins to wonder ( who is Kiesuke and why does he have the black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning )

Jaden then knocks on Kiesuke's door and this time he answers it " oh its you Jaden " he responds in a rather cold tone and invites him inside and closes the door. jaden then walks over to the table there on Kiesuke's desk was seven cards

black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning  
chaos emperor dragon - envoy of the end  
chaos sorcerer  
darkflare dragon  
lightpulsar dragon  
light and darkness dragon  
eclipse wyvern

Kiesuke then approches and Jaden's deckbox begins to glow he then picks up his deck takeing out his card the winged kuirboh and Kiesuke's light and darkness dragon also glows prompting him to pick it up. A blinding light then surges throughout the room transporting both of them to the past and showing them a prophecy that will soon happen again and that the only means of stopping it is the power of chaos the very power that sleeps within Kiesuke and Jaden when combined can seal away this darkness again as history will always repeat itself..

the Vision then ends and Kiesuke regards that as only a story ( power of chaos ? i am only in this to get stronger to rid the world of crime ) Kiesuke then picks up his cards Jaden sees the same focus in his eyes much like the day they dueled to represcent DA for the inter-school duel and he feels connected to Kiesuke for some reason but don't know why. Kiesuke starts to feel the same way but chooses to not show it.

-

Far off in the sea, Chazz Princeton was stranded on his sinking boat. He curses Dr. Crowler, Bastion Misawa, Kiesuke Ryu and especially Jaden Yuki. He begins hallucinating that Jaden is there, speaking with him. He throws his only remaining water bottle at the illusion, and in his effort to retrieve it, falls overboard and is carried off in the riptide. He awakens after having been picked up by a submarine, is a greeted by a small yellow Duel Spirit and a strange masked man. The man asks if he's a Duelist, and states that Chazz's cards have become soaked by the water, and are now useless. The man drops them in to puddle on the floor of the submarine, and tosses him an "Ojama Yellow" card, which Chazz nearly disposes of. He is warned by the man that he'll regret doing so, and that the card he's been given will help him become stronger. He offers Chazz the chance to prove himself, and launches him from the submarine. He ends up on a frozen wasteland of an island, but can see a large building off in the distance.

Chazz arrives at the building and knocks on the door, and a man sitting nearby tells him it's useless. He's reached North Academy, and no one without a Deck of forty cards is permitted to enter the building. He reveals that there are cards hidden all around in the surrendering areas, that one must find to construct a Deck. However, he's only mattered to gather thirty-nine, and does not have the energy to search for a fortieth. Chazz offers to purchase the cards from the man, but he declines, stating that besides his clothing, these cards are all he has. Chazz walks off, intent on finding a Deck on his own. He does so, and returns to the gates. He reveals he gathered forty-one cards, and attempts to give "Ojama Yellow" to the man, but he cannot seem to bring himself to do so, as the card's spirit begs him not to. He gives him another card instead, and goes to rest by the fire while the man continues on into the academy. However, he really only found forty cards, so he's now one short. He finds a "Chaos End" card by the fire where the man was sitting, and adds it to his Deck. He enters, and finds himself in a small Old Western-style town. The man from earlier is kicked out of one of buildings, and North Academy's students reveal themselves. Their leader is man named Czar, who explains that to gain entrance, one must Duel against all of North Academy's students in order from lowest ranked to strongest ranked. Upon losing, the new student will take the rank of their previous opponent. Chazz accepts the challenge.

Chazz easily defeats the first student using "KA-2 Des Scissors" and "Limiter Removal". He then overpowers all of the students save for the final four, whom he opts to Duel at the same time, for the right to face Czar. Each of them Summons a "Marauding Captain" and uses the effect of it to Special Summon another copy from their hand, resulting in a total of eight "Marauding Captains" on the field, all in Attack Position. Chazz can attack none of them, as their other effects prevent other Warrior-Type monsters from being targeted by attacks. Chazz Sets two cards and Summons "Giant Rat" in Defense Position. Chazz states that he learned something from being forced to find all these cards - every card has a use and he's had to find ways to utilize the weak cards that he's found, in place of the powerful ones he is accustomed to using. Ojama Yellow appears and thanks Chazz for complimenting him, but Chazz is insistent of his dislike for the creature. His "Giant Rat" believes Chazz is talking about him, and appears hurt. As they cannot see Duel Spirits, his opponents simply see him talking to thin air. The first student begins his turn, activating "The A. Forces", which gives each "Marauding Captain" a total of 2800 attack points, as it increases the attack of each one by 200 points for each Warrior and Spellcaster-Type monster on the field. The student destroys "Giant Rat" with one "Marauding Captain", and the others begin their attacks. However, "Giant Rat's" effect activates, letting Chazz Special Summon an EARTH-attribute monster with 1500 or less attack from his Deck. He chooses "Gyaku-Gire Panda", whose attack increases by 500 for each monster on the opponent's field, giving it 4800 attack points. He then activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction", destroying "Gyaku-Gire Panda" to inflict its attack points as damage to each player, while activating his face-down "Ring of Defense" to protect his own Life Points. This leaves only Czar left to Duel. He states Chazz has no chance, as Czar now knows all of Chazz's cards and strategies, having witnessed Chazz Duel so many times.

The Duel begins, and Czar plays two copies of "Fiend's Sanctuary", Special Summoning two "Metal Fiend Tokens" in Attack Position, which he Tributes to Summon "Zoa". Setting two cards, he ends his turn. Chazz draws "Ojama Yellow", much to disappointment, and plays him in Defense Position while Setting two cards of his own to end his turn. Czar activates his face-down "Metalmorph", which he equips to "Zoa", before Tributing it to Special Summon "Metalzoa" from his Deck in Attack Position. He activates his other face-down - "Call of the Haunted", which he uses to Special Summon "Zoa" back from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Czar again states that he knows every card in Chazz's Deck, but Chazz thinks he still has one combo in his Deck that Czar has not seen, and that he'll have to risk everything on it. "Zoa" attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow", while "Metalzoa" attacks directly. As he's taken 3000 or more Battle damage in a single attack, Chazz activates his face-down "Inferno Tempest", which removes every monster in the Decks and Graveyards of both players from play. He begins his turn, playing "Chaos End", which destroys all monsters on the field since he has seven or more monsters removed from play. He than activates his face-down "Return from the Different Dimension", paying half his Life Points to Special Summon as many of his removed monsters as possible. He Special Summons "Gemini Imps", "Disc Fighter", "Skull Knight #2, "KA-2 Des Scissors" and "Ojama Yellow", who all attack directly, winning Chazz the Duel. The masked man from earlier appears, and removes the mask, revealing himself as the man Chazz had met outside the gates, and as Chancellor Foster, the principal of North Academy. As Chazz has defeated all of the school's students, he's earned the right to be North Academy's representative in the inter-school match against Duel Academy. He reveals that the academy's representative is Kiesuke


	22. Chapter 22

The School Duel Vs Chazz Princeton

Having defeated every student of North Academy and officially enrolling in the school, a ceremony is held for Chazz Princeton. Dressed in his new uniform, a tattered black coat, Chazz is given the most powerful Deck that North Academy has by Chancellor Foster. The students begin chanting, confident that this year, Chazz will win them the inter-school match.

Kiesuke is in his dorm room talking to his cards " just like old times lets win this for the school " there was a knock on his door as Jaden and Syrus came in telling him " come on the North Academy students have arrived, and that he must hurry to the reception for them " They arrive at the docks where North Academy's submarine has moored. Foster shakes hands with Chancellor Sheppard, but Jaden interrupts their conversation, eager to find out who is the duel rep for North Academy but Jaden is insistent. Chazz reveals himself, telling Jaden that he'll the duel rep. Jaden thinks its all a Joke but Chazz responds that he had quit DA because he was not getting the respect he deserves now that he is the top student at the new school he will crush the his old school in the school duel. Two helicopters arrive on the roof of the nearby boathouse, and Chazz's older brothers, Slade and Jagger disembark. They reveal that they've brought in a television crew to broadcast the Duel live, and showcase Chazz's victory.

Chazz meets with his brothers in private, and they remind him of their plan - Chazz must become the top Duel Monsters player in the world. With Slade being a leader in the political world, and Jagger being a leader in the financial world, the three brothers wished to achieve world domination. Jagger tells Chazz that his plan to drop out of Duel Academy to withdraw from their plan did not work, and that he was always the lazy one of the three. They give Chazz a briefcase full of rare and expensive cards, and tell Chazz to construct a new Deck with them. Chazz then vents his frustration in the bathroom, Kiesuke cannot help but overhear it as he walks by to the duel arena.

The students gather at the arena, and Foster confirms with Sheppard that the prize will be the same as it was last year, though what exactly the prize might be isn't specified. They declare the official start of the Duel, and Dr. Crowler introduces the participants. Crowler introduces Kiesuke first but Chazz insists that he introduce himself instead, and insults Crowler. He claims he's changed since he left Duel Academy, and has grown much stronger. the students of north academy begin chanting Chazz it up a few times chazz then turns to his opponent " its go time "

Kiesuke does not respond as he activates his duel disk

" Duel " they will then shout in unison with 4000 Lp display on their duel disk.

Chazz draws and summons masked dragon(1400/1100) in defense mode before ending his turn. Kiesuke then draws and summons Lyla, lightsworn sorceress (1700/200) and sets a card before attacking with his monster. Chazz uses the effect of masked dragon to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in Attack Position.

Kiesuke " i end my turn " and sends 3 cards to the grave by the lightsworn's effect

Chazz then draws " during my standby phase i can use the effect of my armed dragon , by sending this card to the grave i can special summon Armed dragon Lv5(2400/1700) from my deck " playing it in attack position. Chazz then attacks with it Kiesuke activates Honest " by sending this card to the grave i can have my monster gain attack points equal to your attacking monster , that monster has to be light though " makeing the attack of Kiesuke's moster = 4100 and dealing 1700 points of damage to destroying his monster. leaveing him with 2300 Lp

Chazz then sets a card and ends his turn.  
" my draw " kiesuke draws black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning at this point Kiesuke begins to feel some negative energy comeing from Chazz haveing lost nearly half of his Lp , Kiesuke then looks around the room and thinks when he sees Chazz's brothers  
( this is what duels are supposed to be maintain ones focus and win on your own terms it seems like Chazz has forgotten that so i have to remind him , i must win )

Kiesuke then uses the effect of his lightsworn sorceress " by switching this card from attack to defence i can target one spell or trap card on the field and destroy it pointing to Chazz's facedown card and shattering it Kiesuke then proceeds to summon his strongest monster " i will show you the power of chaos" banishing honest and darkflare dragon from the grave to special summon black luster soldier - envoy of the beginning. chazz wonders about there being a dark monster then remembers that it was sent to the grave due to the effect of the lightsworn. Realizing that Chazz will lose, the television crew cuts the broadcast Kiesuke then attacks with it ending the game

Chazz's brothers chide him for losing, and question why he didn't use the rare cards they gave him. He responds that he wanted to win with his own Deck. Jagger lifts Chazz up by the collar of his uniform. Kiesuke then approches them " let him go, Chazz may had lost but how can he win with you two pressureing him and not helping him " Slade and Jagger depart, and everyone meets at the submarine to see the North Academy students off. Chazz reveals he wishes to return to Duel Academy. Dr. Crowler announces that the prize will now be awarded, and its revealed to be a kiss from Ms. Dorothy for the Chancellor of the winning school. The sub departs, and Professor Banner informs Chazz that since he is technically transferring from North Academy, he must begin in the Slifer Red dorm.


	23. Chapter 23

The Extra-Curricular Lesson is a Duel of Darkness!?

Syrus Truesdale awakens to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. However, he enters the wrong door, and nearly steps into Professor Banner's room. He hears him talking to someone via a computer, who mentions something about a test and about students being buried in graves there was two students whos name was brought up Kiesuke and Jaden. Banner seems reluctant to go along with the plan, but eventually agrees. In class the next day, Banner gives an alchemy demonstration, and the experiment blows up in his face. Banner then hands out forms detailing his plans to take a trip to the ancient ruins on the island. Only Jaden, Syrus, Kiesuke, Chumley Huffington, and Alexis Rhodes opt to take the trip. Banner forces Kiesuke, Jaden and Alexis to go.

Alexis says that she's read about the ruins, and that they have a shady past, and there was some suggestion of Shadow Games taking place there. She believes they could have some connection to her brother's disappearance. Syrus is worried about what he overheard previously, but Jaden shrugs it off. Syrus then turns to Keisuke " I feel something bad will happen " Kiesuke looks at Syrus " be brave "

When they arrive outside the ruins, Jaden suggests they sit and eat lunch before continuing on. Banner claims he had a special treat made by Ms. Dorothy, but then he discovers that Pharaoh stowed away in his backpack and ate his lunch, much to his horror. Banner asks his students if they could share their lunch with him, but they refuse. Pharaoh then uncovers a rune of the ground featuring the Eye of Wdjat. He presses, it activating its power. Green beams of light shoot out, and the sun appears to split into three, while the sky turns into a vortex of colors.

winged kuriboh and light and darkness dragon appears, telling Jaden and Kiesuke to run. Everyone takes cover in a small hole in the base of the ruins, except for Jaden and Kiesuke who insists they will be fine and runs off. A flash of light then blinds them, and when they awaken the ruins look completely new. Jaden then turns to Kiesuke and shakes him. Kiesuke then opens his eyes and looks around " where are we ? "

A woman interrupts them, telling them they are standing on sacred ground, and must hide to avoid capture. She then takes and pushes Jaden and Kiesuke against a wall to keep them from being seen, Jaden then asks for his friends and she and tells him his friends are already prisoners. After the guards pass, she informs him that anyone who sets foot in the gravesite without permission is buried alive in it. Jaden urges her to take him to where his friends are being held, and she agrees, stating that he's been warned.

Kiesuke follows Jaden as they arrive close to the site, the woman then tells them to wait in a hallway so they don't end up captured. They then wait Jaden then hears someone nearby call for help. He hoists himself up to look out a window, and sees Syrus, Chumley, Alexis and Banner wrapped in bandages, except for their heads, trapped in coffins with the lids ajar. Kiesuke then sees a group of guards approch. the guards then point their spears at Kiesuke and poke jaden with a spear telling him to get down the Gravekeeper's Chief introduces himself. He declares his intention to execute them all by burying them alive,

Jaden then asks to pardon everyone here, the Chief then agrees to pardon them if Jaden can defeat him in a duel the chief then points to Kiesuke " he will have duel as well the Duel shall follow Tag Duel rules. If he refuses he will be executed right now. "

Kiesuke pushes aways the spear " then so be it if i will die anyways, i will die fighting " The three duelists then take their place on top of opposite stone walls, with a large pit in between them, at the bottom of which are the coffins containing Jaden's group the Chief then explains " we will all start with 4000 Life Points I will go. After his turn, his opponent's get a turn each and they will continue to rotate that way. no one can attack on their first turn " The Chief's Duel Disk appears to be made out of stone, and the "blades" of a normal disk are magically materialized onto to the disk, though only a single, longer blade is used. Jaden and Kiesuke both then activate their duel disks.

Jaden then shouts " get your game on " the chief takes it as a insult takeing the first turn to set a ending his turn. Jaden summons E-hero bubbleman(800/1200) and draws 2 cards from its effect and sets a card. ("Transcendent Wings"). Kiesuke then makes his move  
" i set one card facedown and end my turn " thinking ( this should set me up nicely to summon my chaos monster )

the Chief draws Gravekeeper's spear soldier and summons it in attack mode he also flip summons gravekeeper's guard and uses its effect on Kiesuke's facedown monster returning it to the owner's hand. " and now that you are unguarded i will attack you with gravekeeper's guard " dealing 1000 points of damage Kiesuke recoils from the attack ( i felt that this really is not just a game its real ) the chief then attacks E-hero bubbleman with the remaining monster dealing 700 points of damage.

jaden's friends begin to think this is not good.

chief  
Gravekeeper's spear soldier (1500/1000)  
Gravekeeper's Guard" (1000/1900).

Kiesuke ( 3000 ) Lp  
Jaden (3300) Lp

it is now Jaden's turn " i draw " and gets Polymerization and then plays it " i play the spell card Polymerization which allows me to combine E-heros Avian and Burstinatrix" to form "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) summoning it in attack mode Jaden then attacks Gravekeeper's spear soldier (1500/1000) destroying it and activateing the effect if flame wingman reduceing the Chief's Lp to 1900. Jaden then Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position.

Kiesuke then draws " i set a monster and one card facedown " before ending his turn. the Chief then draws " i switch Gravekeeper's Guard" to Defense mode and set a monster " Jaden draws and attacks with flame wingman doing damage and leaving the chief with 900 Lp

The Chief draws Pot of greed and plays it getting two cards "Necrovalley" and "Gravekeeper's Assailant he then flip summons Gravekeeper's Curse" (800/800).and uses it on Kiesuke doing 500 damage to him the effect makes a pierceing sound that nearly knocks Kiesuke out , the chief then plays necrovalley when Kiesuke taunts him and attacks flame wingman with gravekeeper's assailant destroying it and attacks Wroughtweiler with Gravekeeper's Curse

Jaden then trys to use the effect of his monster but it is negated by necrovally. Jaden then begins to panic Kiesuke then calls to Jaden " Jaden, hey Jaden focus we have to do this together they are counting on us. "

gravekeeper chief (900 ) Lp  
Gravekeeper's Assailant ( 1500/1500 )  
Gravekeeper's Curse ( 800/800 )

Kiesuke ( 2500 ) Lp  
set monster ryko , lightsworn hunter

Jaden (3300) Lp  
none

Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh"(300/200), and after some encouragement from its spirit plays it in Defense Position. Kiesuke draws Ehren, lightsworn monk and summons it and declares an attack to gravekeeper's assailant only doing 100 points of damage, having miscalculated the damage and should had attacked the other monster.

The Chief attacks with "Gravekeeper's curse" after drawing and Jaden activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings", letting him discard "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Silent Doom" to send "Winged Kuriboh" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10". but since Jaden activated an effect that requires him to discard, the Chief sends the "Gravekeeper's Watcher" in his hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, negating the activation of "Transcendent Wings" and destroying it. The attack continues, destroying "Winged Kuriboh".

Jaden then draws Pot of greed and plays it getting "Dark Catapulter" and "Draining Shield he summons dark catapulter in def, Kiesuke then talks to Jaden " let me end this " Jaden sees that Kiesuke is not well so he dusnt end his turn instead plays "Mirage of Nightmare". Now during each of the Chief's Standby Phases, Jaden can draw until he has four cards in his hand, but during each of Jaden's Standby Phases, he must discard cards equal to the number of cards he drew via "Mirage of Nightmare". Jaden intends to use the effect of "Dark Catapulter" to destroy "Necrovalley" and then follow up with the effect of "Mirage of Nightmare" to give him the cards he needs to win.

Kiesuke still a bit disoriented manages to end the game using a combination of honest and Ehren, lightsworn monk on the Chief's remaining monster.

The Chief collapses, and Jaden runs to him, hoping he is not hurt. The Spear Soldier and Guard still present ready their spears, but the Chief tells them to stop. The Chief compliments Jaden on his Dueling skills, and Jaden tells him he was impressed with the Chief's skill as well, and that he actually enjoyed the Shadow Game. He also compliments the Chief's monsters, who are still present as members of the Chief's tribe. The Chief tells him that only one person ever survived a Shadow Game against him prior to his, and gifts Kiesuke with one fragment of a golden pendent broken into 2 parts Kiesuke refuses it letting Jaden hold on to the pendent. He tells him that the other person that survived the ordeal has the other half, and should Jaden ever participate in another Shadow Game, the pendent should prove useful.

The Chief releases everyone from the coffins and the group gathers at the bottom of the pyramid. Banner tells Jaden he knew that he would pass the test, perplexing everyone as what he means by that. The Chief tells them that to get back to their own world, they must go to the gate of the tomb and wait for the three suns to converge into one. However, some of the Chief's guards are not happy with the group escaping punishment, and still wish to execute them. They are stopped by the Gravekeeper's Assailant, who had previously found Jaden on the grounds in the first place. She tells Jaden to deliver a message to the person who holds the other half of the medallion - that she hasn't forgotten him and believes they will meet again, while informing them her name is Yasmin. The guards part, and the group is allowed to leave, with Yasmin telling them that Winged Kuriboh will be able to lead them out. They run towards the gates, but Chumley trips and injures his leg while en route. He tells them to leave him behind, and the spirit of his "Des Koala" card materializes, who carries him the rest of the way across. The same green beams of light that brought them there appear, and they end up back in their own world.


	24. Chapter 24

Doomsday Duel

In a dark cave in an unspecified location, a group of figures has gathered. Their leader asks who will be the first to go, and man in a dragon mask steps forward. The leader accepts this, and the man, Nightshroud, vows not to fail, while activating a Duel Disk. At Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard stands in his office, and sees a hanglider flying through the air, and believes that the conflict he'd been anticipating has begun. The hanglider lands near the island's volcano, and Nightshroud steps off of it, burning it as he walks away. Around his neck is the second half of the golden pendent that Jaden Yuki received from Gravekeeper's Chief, which begins his glow. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden is asleep and his half of the pendant also begins to glow.

The next day in Professor Banner's class, Jaden was sleeping, and wakes up when the lunch bell rings. He beings eating, but Banner informs him he'll have to wait, as Chancellor Sheppard wants to see him. Jaden thinks is something good and Chazz says that he is busted seeing the Chancellor is never a good think. professor Banner then responds " no Chazz he wants to see you as well and calls several others Alexis, Bastion, Kiesuke you all have also been called " Outside the door, they meet Dr. Crowler and Zane Truesdale.

They enter, and Sheppard informs them of the three Sacred Beasts. He explains that they are powerful cards that sealed underground on the island, and that the academy was built over their resting place. The legend states that if the cards are released, a worldwide catastrophe will occur. Sheppard reveals that a group of people wishing to release the cards have appeared, calling themselves the Shadow Riders. Their identities are unknown, but one of them has already arrived on the island. Sheppard explains that the cards are sealed behind seven pillars known as the Spirit Gates, and each can only be opened with one of the Spirit Keys. He takes out a black box and opens it, revealing the seven keys. He wants each of them to take one of the keys to protect, and explains that unless the keys are won in a Duel, they cannot open the gates. He's chosen who he considers to be the best duelists at the academy.

Each of them agree to take a key, and Jaden states that if were a Shadow Rider, he would target the strongest keyholder first, so he believes he'll be targeted early. Crowler believes the same, but thinks either he or Zane should be the first to Duel a Shadow Rider. He informs Jaden that he knows that Zane defeated him in a Duel. Sheppard reminds them that they could be attacked at any time, so they must be careful. That night, Alexis walks towards the Slifer Red dorm, believing Jaden will be the first target, as the Riders will likely challenge who they perceive as the weakest Duelist first. Going by the system the school uses, one would assume it would be Jaden, who is recognizable as a Slifer due to his uniform, unlike Chazz. or Kiesuke.

Kiesuke notices a bright light next door and gos to investgate, alexis also walks in a second too late as she and the others nearby are trasported along with Jaden to the island's volcano, with a platform of light being the only thing separating them from the lava. A dragon made of fire flies from the lava and crashes into the platform. Out of the fire steps Nightshroud, who reveals he has both Syrus and Chumley encased in an orb of light over the lava. It will eventually dissipate, so Jaden must Duel him to save them. He then remarks the gravekeeper must be getting sloppy noticeing the shadow charm around Jaden's neck . Jaden then takes the pendent and hands it back to Kiesuke who is standing behind him saying Kiesuke is the person who beat the gravekeeper.

Nightshroud reveals that this will be a Shadow Game and takes out a seemingly blank card, stating that the loser's soul will be trapped inside. Alexis and Kiesuke try to talk Jaden out of this one but Jaden refuses to give in saying his friends need him. Jaden then thinks back to his other shadow games hopeing this one will not be as bad as the others.

both sides then activate their duel disk Jaden then inserts his deck " its time to throw down , get your game on "  
Nightshroud opens his move " want to see game hows this ? " he draws and gets "Troop Dragon"(700/800) summoning it in defence mode he then sets a card and ends his turn. Jaden then draws E-hero wildheart and summons it " lets see how that dragon can stand to my dragon slayer " he then attacks with his monster. Nightshroud then uses the effect of his monster " since troop dragon is destroyed in battle i can special another troop dragon from my deck" summoning it in defence mode. Jaden then ends his turn

Nightshroud draws and acivates call of the haunted to special summon troop dragon from his graveyard. he then tributes the 2 monsters to summon red-eyes black dragon (2400/2000) and declareing an attack " inferno fire blast " destroying Jaden's monster, the force of the blast knocks Jaden back as he skids to a stop " that hurt " Nightshroud responds " its about to hurt alot more gatekeeper " he then ends his turn saying he has a doomsday to start.

Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it, fusing Elemental Heroes "Burstinatrix" and "Clayman" (both from his hand) to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Defense Position. Jaden uses the effect of "Rampart Blaster" to let it attack Nightshroud directly, however its ATK is halved during damage calculation ("Rampart Blaster": 2000 → 1000/2500). The attacks hits Nightshroud's Life Points (Nightshroud 4000 → 3000). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Rampart Blaster" goes back to normal ("Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster": 1000 → 2000/2500). Jaden then buffs " if you want to get to me you have to get past her "

Nightshroud then draws "inferno fire blast " he then says that Jaden's monster cannot protect him this time because his attack is a card and plays inferno fire blast to attack Jaden directly, Nightshroud then summons attatchment dragon and through its effect equips it to Jaden's monster " seems like shes made a new friend a friend that forces her into attack mode so no more direct attacks "

Jaden appears to be shaken from the attack of the red eyes black dragon determained not to give up he puts his hand on his deck and draws ( if i dont get something good this will be the end of me and the world )

The Shadow Game between Jaden Yuki and Nightshroud continues, with the lives of Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington in danger should Jaden take too long. Jaden has been reduced to 700 Life Points, while Nightshroud has 3000. Despite this, Jaden vows to defeat him, with Alexis Rhodes watching on. He draws his card to begin his next turn.

The orb that Syrus and Chumley are encased in is dissolving at a steady rate, and Jaden must hurry. Jaden has drawn "Pot of Greed", which he plays to draw two more cards. He then plays "De-Fusion", splitting his "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard. As the monster it was equipped to has left the field, Nightshroud's "Attachment Dragon" is destroyed. Jaden activates "Fusion Sage", adding a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand, which he plays, fusing "Clayman" with the "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". He attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", destroying both monsters as their attack points are equal. "Red-Eyes" crashed back down into the lava from whence it came. With Nightshroud's field empty, Jaden attacks directly with "Burstinatrix". Jaden ends his turn by activating "Mirage of Nightmare" and Setting a card.

Nightshroud draws to begin his turn, and during the Standby Phase, "Mirage" allows Jaden to draw until he has four cards in his hand. Nightshroud reminds him that he'll have to discard the same amount during his own Standby Phase, but Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points, successfully preventing the negative effect of "Mirage" was being activated. Nightshroud Summons "Mirage Dragon", and attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Nightshroud ends his turn, and Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", drawing two cards via its effect. He then activates "Silent Doom, letting him Special Summon a Normal Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He choose "Sparkman" and then activates the "Fusion Gate" Field Spell Card, permitting him to fuse monsters without "Polymerization", though the Fusion Materials are removed from play rather than being sent to the Graveyard. Jaden fuses "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" in Attack Position. Syrus and Chumley are excited and believe that this powerful monster can win Jaden the Duel. In the process, Chumley's hand passes through the orb, and he can feel the intense heat from the lava below. "Tempest" attacks and destroys "Mirage Dragon", reducing Nightshroud to 600 Life Points. He Sets a card to end his turn.

Nightshroud tells Jaden that he cannot be rid of his Dragons so easily, and several fire dragons rise from the lava once more. He Summons "Red-Eyes Black Chick" in Attack Position and a dragon egg rises from the lava to settle on the field, with the infant dragon cracking the top of the shell, revealing the red eyes within. He Tributes it using its own effect to Special Summon the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in his hand. He then Tributes that to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" in Attack Position, whose attack rises by 300 for each Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard. Thus, its attack is 4500. More fire dragons rise from the lava, representing each of Nightshroud's destroyed Dragons. They are absorbed into the largest flame dragon, which then settles on the field, the flames dissipated. "Darkness Dragon" attacks "Tempest", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Around the island, the other individuals that received Spirit Keys can feel their Key responding to the Duel taking place. In his office, Chancellor Sheppard laments the fact that he had to get his students involved in this conflict, but rationalizes that he had to - otherwise all of them would have suffered greatly, not just the ones he chose to protect the keys.

Back at the Duel Jaden draws, an then Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position, while also switching "Tempest" to Defense Position. Nighthsroud chides him for stalling, as time is of the essence for Syrus and Chumley. He Summons "Spear Dragon" and attacks "Wroughtweiler", with the former's effect inflicting piercing damage, while the latter lets Jaden add "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Spear Dragon" also switches itself to Defense Position. Commenting that Jaden could send "Fusion Gate" to the Graveyard to negate "Tempest's" destruction, Nightshroud plays "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Fusion Gate", before destroying "Tempest" with "Darkness Dragon".

With that attack, Jaden collapses, falling flat on his face. Kiesuke then calls out to Jaden and Alexis pleads with Nightshroud to end the Duel and offers her Spirit Key and soul in exchange for the safety of Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. Somehow, Nightshroud appears to be familiar with Alexis. Jaden tells her to back off, as he still has strength left to fight, getting to his feet. He Summons "Wildheart" and then activates "Wild Half", which halves original attack of "Darkness Dragon" and Special Summons a "Half Token" with the same attack points to Nightshroud's field. However, both of them retain their effects, and thus their attacks both rise to 3300 - 300 for each Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Wildheart" with the "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge", whose effect permits it to attack every monster on the opponent's field in a single turn. However, its attack points are still too low, so Jaden plays "Skyscraper", which will increase the attack points of an "Elemental Hero monster that battles with a stronger monster by 1000 points. The buildings of the city rise straight out the lava and Jaden attacks all three of Nightshroud's Dragons with "Wildedge", reducing his Life Points to zero and winning the Duel.

Both Jaden and Nightshroud collapse, and both are covered in flames. They all find themselves transported outside the volcano. Jaden is unconscious but alive, and Alexis finds a card next to him on the ground, and Nightshroud's mask appears on its empty picture, As per the rules of the Duel, his soul was sealed in the card. surrounded by chains. Zane, Chazz, and Bastion all arrive alerted by the shadow game taken place they then talk to Syrus and Chumley who tells the others what has happened as Alexis then moves towards his unconscious form, and realizes who Nightshroud really was - her lost brother, Atticus much to the shock of Zane. However, his soul was not sealed away, as another was controlling it. The other gatekeepers then remark on finding out this is what happens when one wins a duel and imagines what happens if one loses.

the sun then rises but nite will fall ounce again...


	25. Chapter 25

Field of Screams

A small boat is floating in the ocean near Duel Academy. In it is a coffin, which opens to reveal a female vampire. Jaden Yuki awakens in the infirmary while recovering from his Shadow Game with Nightshroud, and say that he saw a female in his dream. The nurse then tells him you must be feeling better if you are dreaming about girls. He asks how Alexis' brother is, and Nurse Fontaine tells him that he's still unconscious, but should be fine.

Jaden's dream appears to have really been a vision of a current event, as the vampire releases a horde of bats, vowing not to be defeated as Nightshroud was. Rumors soon being circulating about the presence of the vampire, and Chancellor Sheppard then calls and warns the holders of the Spirit heys. The news comes to be a bit of a shock to Chazz and professor Crowler thinks this is a joke but Kiesuke who seen and been in a shadow game says that " this is no joke you all seen what happened to Jaden. regular duels will not send someone to the hospital. " Zane suspects that this vampire is a shadow rider the Chancellor tells everyone to be on the lookout for anything strange

Chazz, Bastion and Zane all attempt to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, but are unaware that they are being spied on by a bat, who then relay the contents of each of their decks to the vampire Professor Crowler is skeptical. The bats reports back to the vampire and she selects Zane as her first target, appearing to find him quite attractive. Kiesuke stays with Jaden and Syrus as Alexis walks by checking on Jaden. Kiesuke shakes his head and leans on the wall folding his arms " he has not awaken or said anything since last night " Syrus then asks about her brother. Alexis then trys to think positive " he is a fighter and i hope the rest is the same " knowing that the next shadow rider is already here.

Chazz, Bastion and Zane then report to the Chancellor stating that it is all clear when Chumley Huffington rushes in and reports he saw the vampire down at the lake, and all of the key holders besides Jaden, Alexis and Kiesuke gather there. A red carpet is rolled out above the water, and Chazz, Zane and Bastion deliberate who will Duel first. Crowler then sinks backward not wishing to duel he then steps on a stick and Crowler jumps forwards. Under the impression that he is volunteering, the others agree with the choice. He eventually agrees, and Chumley runs to the infirmary to inform the people there Syrus thinks that the instructor will beat the other duelist easy but Alexis corrects him " that is not true he may talk big but he duels like a low tier duelist "

The vampire finally approaches them from down the red carpet, but appears disappointed that her opponent isn't Zane. She introduces herself as Camula and explains that that the loser's soul will sealed inside a doll. The Duel begins, with her wielding a gold Duel Disk in the shape of a bat's wing. She Summons "Zombie Werewolf" in Attack Position and Sets a card to end her turn. Crowler believes she is using the weak monster as bait for her face-down Trap Card and activates "Ancient Gear Castle" before Summoning "Ancient Gear Soldier" in Attack Position. The attack of the latter is increased by the effect of the former, and Crowler attacks, as "Ancient Gear Soldier" prevents the opponent from activating Trap Cards during the damage step. Camula reveals the effect of her "Zombie Werewolf" - when its destroyed in battle, she is permitted to Special Summon another copy of it from her Deck, with an attack increase of 500. Crowler Sets a card to end his turn.

Camula chides Crowler, and Summons "Vampire Bat" in Attack Position, whose effect increases the attack points of all Zombie-type monsters by 200 points. "Zombie Werewolf" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier", while "Vampire Bat" attacks directly. Crowler is reduced to 2700 Life Points, and realizes he is feeling real pain. Camula offers Crowler the chance to switch with Zane, and he declines, stating that she will have to through him before laying a finger on any of his students. Crowler activates his face-down "Damage Condenser", which lets him Special Summon a monster from his Deck with attack points equal to or less than the damage he took this turn. He Summons another "Ancient Gear Soldier" in attack position, and begins his turn, Tributing it to Summon "Ancient Gear Beast". Crowler attacks, but the others object, reminding him of "Zombie Werewolf's" effect. Crowler reveals that "Ancient Gear Beast" will negate the effects of monsters it destroys in battle, and the attack continues, with "Zombie Werewolf" being destroyed. Camula draws, and plays "Infernalvania", which lets her discard a Zombie-type monster to destroy every monster on the field. She discards "Vampire Lord", but "Vampire Bat" is immune to destruction should Camula send another copy of it from her Deck to the Graveyard. She does so, and every other monster on the field is destroyed. She attacks directly, ending her turn. Crowler collapses, and Zane wishes to step in, telling Crowler that he needs help which Camula agrees and calls Crowler pathetic trying to get Zane and Crowler to switch places and save his instructor,

Crowler urges him back saying if Camula wishes to get to his students she has to get past him. Camula tells Crowler that he is "not worthy" of Dueling her, and Crowler claims he has a "PhD in Dueling" and that it required "nine years in Duel School", and Jaden arrives with help from Chumley. He tells Camula that he knows Crowler isn't weak, as he's Dueled him himself. Jaden dusn't think its too bad but Bastion states that Crowler is about to lose and to win he has to make quite a come back.

Crowler rises to his feet and begins his turn, Summoning "Ancient Gear Golem". He reveals that he will require no Tributes, as two "Ancient Gear monsters have been Normal Summoned since "Ancient Gear Castle" was played, so it may substitute for them. Crowler attacks, reducing Camula to 1200 Life Points due to "Ancient Gear Golem's" piercing effect. However, she discards a "Vampire Bat" from her Deck to retain the one she had the on the Field. In an effort to prevent the effect of "Infernalvania" from being used again, Crowler plays "Heavy Storm" destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. However, Camula's face-down "Zombie Bed" triggers upon its destruction, letting her Summon another "Zombie Werewolf" from her Deck. Everyone questions how she is able to predict Crowler's every moves, and she reveals that she used her bats to spy on everyone.

Camula plays "Book of Life", removing the "Ancient Gear Beast" in Crowler's Graveyard from play to Special Summon the "Vampire Lord" in her's. She immediately removes him from play to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis", in Attack Position, who receives a 200 point boost from "Vampire Bat". Realizing he's lost, Crowler tells his students never to give up, and to believe in themselves, and that the power of light can destroy darkness. Camula destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Vampire Genesis", and then attacks directly with "Zombie Werewolf" and "Vampire Bat", winning the Duel. Camula takes Crowler's Spirit Key, and his soul is transferred into the doll. However, she does not want the doll, and simply drops it to the ground. Camula vanishes along with her bats, back to her castle, but tells them that soon they'll receive an invitation for another Duel.


	26. Chapter 26

Zane VS Camula - Phantom Demon's Gate is Activated

The remaining Spirit Key holders gather at the infirmary, where Jaden Yuki is still injured. Despite this, he insists that he'll be the next one to challenge Camula. Chazz Princeton tells him he'd be useless, as he's still weak from his Duel with Nightshroud. He eventually agrees to sit out, while Chazz and Bastion Misawa argue over who will face Camula. Kiesuke then calls to Chazz and Bastion " now is not the time to fight each other, we should focus on the enemy and work together. "

Zane Truesdale does not participate in the conversation, and leaves, intent on Dueling Camula himself, in an effort to save Dr. Crowler's soul. One of Camula's bats is nearby, and she can sense Zane's imminent arrival through it. Chazz attempts to rebuild his Deck, while he is pestered by Ojama Yellow, who soon realizes that the doll with Crowler's soul sealed in it is able to communicate with them. Camula's bats gather outside, flying about, and the Spirit Key holders journey back to Camula's castle. Syrus and Chumley also accompany them carrying Jaden on his back. As they reach the main room, Camula appears, and Jaden, Kiesuke, Bastion and Chazz all attempt to challenge her. She declines them all, and challenges Zane " i have no interest in school boys are you ready ", beginning to flirt with him at the same time, and he accepts " let us duel " .

Camula reminds everyone what is at stake the spirit keys and the soul of the person who loses the duel, and the two activate their Duel Disks to start the Duel.

Camula goes first, placing "Vampire Lady" in Defense Position and Setting a card to end her turn. Zane responds " is that all shame because it cannot protect you from what i have planned " Zane then plays power bond stateing that it allows him to fuse mechine type monsters fuseing the 3 cyber dragons in his hand to summon cyber end dragon and doubleing its attack points. Syrus is concerned thinking ( i hope he knows what he is doing ) as Zane often plays power bond so early he often plays it late in a duel.

Camula reminds Zane of that card's risk - he was take damage equal to "Cyber End Dragon's" original attack points during his End Phase. Zane then attacks with cyber end dragon, but Camula activates her face-down "Red Ghost Moon", discarding "Zombie Werewolf" to add "Cyber End's" attack points to her own Life Points and instantly end Zane's Battle Phase. Zane plays the Quick-Play Spell Card "De-Fusion", returning "Cyber End" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. This cancels the effect of "Red Ghost Moon", and also prevents him from taking damage from "Power Bond". Zane Sets the last card remaining in his hand to end his turn. Camula Tributes "Vampire Lady" to Summon "Vampire Lord" and then removes it from play to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis" in Attack Position.

Camula attacks, and Zane activates his face-down "Attack Reflector Unit", Tributing a "Cyber Dragon" to Special Summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from his Deck in Attack Position. With its effect, Zane is able to negate the first attack his opponent performs each turn, so long as "Barrier Dragon" is in Attack Position. Zane begins his turn, playing "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards. He then plays "Photon Generator Unit", Tributing his remaining two "Cyber Dragons" to Special Summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" from his Deck in Attack Position. With its effect, it may destroy one monster that has a higher original attack or defense higher than its own attack. This destroys "Vampire Genesis, and Zane attacks directly with both of his monsters, reducing Camula to 800 Life Points. Zane Sets a card to end his turn.

Camula is furious, and activates "Illusion Gate", the eye on her Shadow Charm glowing red as she does so. She explains that this card first destroys all monsters on her opponent's side of the field. Camula then appears to split into two, with each the copies taking turns explaining the rest of the effect. It may Special Summon any monster that's been used during the Duel thus far, Ignoring the Summoning conditions. However, it comes at a high price - Camula must offer a own soul to the Sacred Beasts in exchange for its activation, should she lose the Duel. One of the copies flies at Syrus, biting his neck and carrying him back up the Dueling platform. Camula Summons "Cyber End Dragon" in Attack Position. Should it be destroyed, Syrus' soul will be sacfriced.

Zane has "Call of the Haunted" face-down, and contemplates activating it. This would let him Special Summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" and negate the attack of "Cyber End", and give him an opportunity to take his next turn, and perhaps draw something that could help him win. Syrus urges him to do so, and sacrifice his soul in order to prevent that Sacred Beasts' revival. stateing that he can be remembered as a hero and not just Zane's younger brother who lacks skills in dueling.

Zane tells him that he's improved greatly as a Duelist since he came to Duel Academy, and that he can't let that potential go to waste and that he loves his brother and will miss him . Zane does nothing " i stand down " , and Camula attacks directly with "Cyber End Dragon", winning the Duel. Zane's Spirit Key falls, and he goes to his knees, his eyes going blank as his soul is transferred into another one of Camula's dolls. Camula vanishes, the doll in hand, promising to love it as part of her collection.

Outside Syrus crys for his brother and Jaden is furious, and chides Camula for turning Dueling from something fun to a game with lives in the balance and hurting people mainly his vows to be her next opponent, and defeat her to recover the souls of Crowler and Zane. Kiesuke looks at Jaden with concern and knows Jaden is still hurt from his battle with Nightshroud and decides to duel in place of Jaden even if Jaden refuses he will do it by force if need be...


	27. Chapter 27

Power of Chaos! lightpulsar and darkflare dragon

Chancellor Sheppard seemed a little worried as he talked to a mysterious figure (the Leader of the Shadow Riders) through a computer. The leader said that, with 2 of the Spirit Keys now won and 2 of the locks of the Spirit Gates now opened, the Key Keepers had no chance of saving the world, but Sheppard countered with his fact that he had faith in the Chosen Ones he had asked to protect those Keys, and declared that this battle was far from over.

Jaden seems to be haveing a nightmare as he sleeps as Atticus Rhodes was recuperating from his own Shadow Duel in the Duel Academy infirmary, he revealed to his sister, Alexis, that only one who had a Shadow Charm could be able to combat Camula's Shadow Magic and even have a chance to win. Kiesuke so happens to overhear it outside the and takes the half shadow charm out of his pocket and walks inside holding it up " so are you all refering to this ? "

Meanwhile Jaden's friends gives Prof Banner a makeshift key and trys to get him to duel Camula when a boat pulls in close to the lakes edge that leads to the fortress Alexis then jumps out of the boat " we dont need Banner when we have Jaden. " Kiesuke also reveals himself " no Jaden i will not let you go through with this you are still hurt " Jaden would still refuse remembering his pact to take on the shadow rider. Kiesuke then walks over to Jaden " sorry but i have to do this " Kiesuke then calms Jaden's spirit with a mystic force and takes the shadow charm from him through a mind trick. At this point Kiesuke's will to protect the people close to him causes the power inside him to awaken.

Jaden then comes back to his senses and noticed that his shadow charm had been taken by Kiesuke and demands it back, Kiesuke stops Jaden " you are my friend and i do not want to see you hurt more than you are now " Jaden then looks at Kiesuke " fine but i am comming with you anyways "

they walk into the main room Kiesuke then calls out " we are comming for our friends and we are not leaveing without them ". Camula then responds " let me reinstate that since this time no one is leaveing this place alive. "

Kiesuke " alright we will see about that " the two then activate their duel disks with kiesuke starting off and draws getting Lyla , lightsworn sorceress ( this should set me up nicely to summon chaos ) " you get it now for messing with the people i coneder as family now " Kiesuke summons lyla , lightsworn sorceress in attack mode he then sets 2 cards facedown.( torrential tribute and escape from the dark dimenson ) and ends his turn " lightsworn's effect allows me to send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard "

Camula draws "Illusion Gate" and subseqeuntly activates it. Before she can use the effect of "Illusion Gate", she must sacrifice a soul. Using her Shadow Charm, she prepares to sacrifice the souls of all spectators watching the Duel. The shadow charm in procession of Kiesuke then merges together and activates negateing Camula's Shadow Charm. With no other options, Camula chooses to sacrifice her own soul.  
With illusion gate's effect she destroys Kiesuke's monster and looks through his graveyard finding dark armed dragon, necroface, Lyla , lightsworn sorceress and Ryko, lightsworn hunter. Camula special summons dark armed dragon ( 2800/ 1000) and normal summons "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200).  
Kiesuke counters " not so fast reverse card open , trap activate. torrential tribute. This card activates when a monster is summoned to the field it destroys all monsters on the field so that dark armed dragon returns to the grave and so does your monster, and oh yeah since Zombie warewolf is not destroyed by battle you do not get to summon another from your deck " with no other move Camula ends her turn.

Kiesuke draws dragon's rage ( this is just what i need to end this fast ) and sets it " i remove from play one light and one dark monster from play to special summon darkflare dragon removeing necroface and Ryko, lightsworn hunter " and oh Necroface also has another effect when this card is removed from the game both players remove the top 5 cards in their deck " ( ok i have escape from the dark dimenson facedown so if i banish the right cards from the deck i can end this game. ) Kiesuke removes one trap, 3 spells , and light and darkness dragon ( damm not the right cards ) he then sets a monster and attacks with darkflare dragon. dealing 2400 points of damage directly.

Syrus remarks on kiesuke " way to play " and cheers him on, while Jaden noticed a change in Kiesuke's persona he seems a lot more focused and aggressive in his duels lately

Camula 1600 Lp

Kiesuke 4000Lp  
darkflare dragon 2400 / 1200  
ryko, lightsworn hunter set  
escape from the dark dimension  
dragon's rage

it is now Camula's turn and she draws pot of greed and activates it drawing 2 cards ( book of life and Vampire genesis ) she plays book of life bringing back Zombie warewolf and remove Lyla, lightsworn sorceress from the game. Camula then taunts Kiesuke " do you know what is worst a vampire with a grudge" she then tributes Zombie warewolf to summon vampire lord (2000/1500) and further summons vampire genesis(3000/2100)by removing vampire lord from play.

Jaden's friends remark on the power of the vampire genesis but it dusn't fase Kiesuke who just stood his ground. Camula then plays genesis crisis allowing her to add "Ryu Kokki" from her Deck to her hand. and then discarding to it for the effect of vampire genesis to summon zombie warewolf (1200/1200) in attack mode Camula then attacks darkflare dragon with vampire genesis dealing 600 points of damage and attacks Kiesuke's facedown monster with her second card destroying it  
Kiesuke responds " not so fast , the monster you destroyed has a flip effect that allows me to destroy one card on the field and i choose vampire genesis " using the effect of his set monster Ryko, lightsworn hunter and destroys vampire genesis with its effect and sending 3 cards from his deck to the grave and due to the effect of genesis crisis wipes her field clean

Kiesuke 3400 Lp  
escape from the dark dimension  
dragon's rage

Camula 1600 Lp  
zombie warewolf (1200/1200)

it is now Kiesuke's turn and he draws Lyla lightsworn sorceress and summons it " i am not done yet he then banishes another light and dark monster to special summon lightpulsar dragon and why stop here i play my trap escape from the dark dimension to special summon my darkflare dragon that was removed from play so come one back darkflare dragon " summoning 3 monsters during this turn.

Camula thinks Kiesuke cheated but Kiesuke responds " how is this cheating you are the one who is cheating by spying on us by bats just to let you know i have a certain power inside me that allows me to shield my cards from prying eyes, a power that i recently discovered maybe that is the reason why i was called a guardian, not that it matters now anyways because you are going down for hurting the people i see as my family " Kiesuke then points to Camula " go my dragons all out attack " defeating Camula and because of illusion gate ", Camula loses her soul. Dr. Crowler and Zane Truesdale are restored to normal.

the fortress begins to crumble and the gatekeepers make their way back outside Bastion then hands over the shadow charm that Camula was holding to Kiesuke. Kiesuke responds " well this one at least, but more are coming "


End file.
